


Fatti insoliti di Ottobre

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Future Fic, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Writober, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: 5.Prosthetic:Borbotta e barcolla su trampoli di metallo oliati male e saldati peggio, raccattati probabilmente nell’angolo più remoto del Mercato Nero di un qualsiasi pianeta ai confini dell’Universo esplorato.6.Dirty talk:In quel preciso momento, Shu non sente certo i soliti rumori di macchina da cucire nella tranquilla, e isolatissima, atmosfera della stanza del club di artigianato.7.Webcam:“Ti aspetto per le otto”.Shu pensa e ripensa a quel messaggio più volte, controllando con una certa ansia il piccolo orologio in basso a destra del desktop del computer.8.Biting:Apre le palpebre piano quando viene solleticato da una lieve brezza profumata, che porta il sentore della presenza di qualcuno di conosciuto.[Raccolta per l'iniziativa di FanWriter.it "Writober" - lista VM18]31 prompt per 31 - circa - ship con Shu Itsuki --- avvertimenti, generi e altro variano a seconda del capitolo e della ship





	1. 1. First Time (ShuNito)

NOTE GENERALI: Hi everyone ben ritrovati con questa nuova avventura: un Writober assolutamente non programmato e tutto incentrato su Shu Itsuki - quale sorpresa, Rota.  
Ho pensato che, siccome per altri fronti sto un po' annaspando, magari sarebbe stato carino partecipare a questa iniziativa, così, giusto per! Siccome poi la pagina di FanWriter.It ha fatto delle tabelline interessanti, ho voluto quantomeno provare! Siccome è una cosa che ho deciso proprio all'ultimissimo minuto, non garantisco quanto riuscirò a scrivere, e se mai arriverò alla fine xD Ma intanto, eccoci qua!  
Iniziamo col botto, con una ShuNito (L)  
Spero vi piaccia, e a domani 8) (L)  
  


1.**Prompt:** First time  
**Avvertimenti:** What if, ipoteticamente precanon  
**Note:** //

Nito alterna sorrisi e smorfie, piccole risatine e gemiti soffocati – tutto contro le sue labbra, mentre inventa baci sempre diversi. La lingua ogni tanto sbuca tra i denti, torna velocemente indietro e poi osa ancora, più in profondità.  
Shu vorrebbe davvero dirgli, ancora, quanto sia bello e perfetto, una vera opera d’arte, persino con le guance rosse e i capelli spettinati. Ma non osa parlare, perché come potrebbe avere controllo sulle proprie parole se non ne ha neppure per le sue mani: lo sta toccando in preda a una strana febbre che rende tutto più caldo e teso.  
Stanno esplorando senza meta, inesperti di tutto, e quando trovano zone particolari, che sottolineano un sospiro più pronunciato o uno strano movimento del bacino, allora imparano a insistere, a muoversi meglio, a volerlo davvero.  
Nito si allunga per baciargli il collo e l’orecchio mentre tra le sue natiche trova finalmente qualcosa e lo scioglie, lo riscalda, lo plasma a nuova forma, quasi, contro di sé.  
Shu deve avere davvero un’ispirazione creativa degna di un genio perché a un certo punto si decide a oltrepassare la barriera del suo intimo e afferrargli il sesso, tra le dita lunghe e delicate. E con ogni gemito di Nito, accompagna un movimento, cadenzato e preciso.  
È così bello scoprire tutte quelle nuove sfumature della sua voce, quando sono solo loro due.


	2. 2. Bondage (MadaShu)

2.**Prompt:** Bondage  
**Avvertimenti:** //  
**Note:** //

  
  


Ricorda vagamente come, una volta, Leo abbia detto che Shu Itsuki mostra il meglio di sé solo quando provocato. Madara adora provocare la gente, è nella sua natura assecondare una vita furfante, ma non si è mai accorto di farlo così bene da raggiungere risultati come quello.  
Un altro spasmo lo coglie all’improvviso, e il suo corpo si tende tutto. La testiera del letto a cui è legato per i polsi manda un suono secco, come quello di ossa che schioccano – le sue ossa, forse, se continua a lottare contro le corde che gli tengono serrati polpacci e cosce.  
Lo guarda in viso e farfuglia qualcosa. Tenta di alzare il bacino ma non ci riesce, prova più dolore che piacere.  
La mano di lui non aumenta il proprio ritmo, lo serra con decisione e sembra faccia apposta di dargli quella tortura lenta, cadenzata, infinita.  
Farfuglia ancora qualcosa attorno al morso che Shu gli ha piantato in gola, e questa volta ottiene una reazione: uno schiaffo quasi contro la natica, le mani che si fermano.  
-Attento a quello che dici, Mikejima.  
Madara quasi piange di frustrazione, si muove tra le lenzuola e sui cuscini come un disperato. Si lamenta il più sonoramente possibile quando lo vede allontanarsi dal letto, lasciandolo solo per pochi istanti. Ma Shu torna presto, dopo aver recuperato dalla sua borsa delle meraviglie un altro laccio con cui legarlo – questa cosa del cowboy deve averlo davvero esasperato, per voler fargliela pagare così.  
Un laccio piccolo, quasi delicato. Con uno strano fiocco.  
Madara capisce ancora prima che Shu lo applichi che fine debba fare. Cerca di supplicarlo di no, tutto ma non quello, lo chiama “Itsuki-kun” almeno tre volte male prima che il diretto interessato lo zittisca con un altro schiaffo e lo guardi male.  
Quando Shu ha terminato il suo lavoro, guarda soddisfatto il pene così dolorosamente eretto dell’amante, chiuso alla base da un nastrino tutto rosa.  
-Ora sei perfetto.  
E non gli lascia il tempo di reagire, o anche solo di pensare che, con la forza che ha, non dovrebbe poi avere tanti problemi a rompere le corde che gli tengono ferme le braccia. Shu si disfa celere dei pantaloni e recupera la boccetta di lubrificante, gli sale a cavalcioni con il petto già nudo.  
Mikejima lo fissa con occhi spalancati, in un silenzio incredibile, mentre con la dovuta perizia si prepara e si allarga l’ano per lui. Se non fosse per quel dannato laccetto, verrebbe all’istante quando Shu lo afferra di nuovo e si cala piano su di lui, fino a prenderlo tutto.  
E sorride – Mikejima potrebbe giurare di averlo sentito dire qualcosa tipo “iha” o una pallida imitazione del verso da mandriano poco prima che cominci a muoversi.  
Si muove così bene, come sempre. Si sporge all’indietro, appoggiandosi alle sue ginocchia, così che mostrarsi completamente dal bacino in su. I piedi appoggiati sul materasso fanno lega per ogni movimento, Shu si sfila quasi completamente e poi scende tutto fino a sedersi sul suo pube, alla velocità giusta.  
È perfetto. Perfetto, perfetto, perfetto. Lui è perfetto.  
Il bacino di Madara ha uno scatto che viene però fermato dalle corde, il lamento che esce dalle sue labbra si mischia al piacere terribile che Shu gli dona. Il sorriso di Shu diventa ancora più perfido, benché persino per lui stia cominciando a essere difficile avere il controllo di tutto.  
-Questa è la tua punizione, Mikejima.  
Per cosa, non si sa, ma va bene ugualmente. Madara si accorge che Shu si masturba come ha masturbato lui prima, con quella cadenza lenta che rallenta l’orgasmo – e il suo viso è così contratto da un piacere inimmaginabile, lo sente anche dal calore che lo avvolge, dal tremore delle sue carni.  
Non è il solo, quindi, che vuole provare il maggior piacere possibile.  
Ma la cosa più bella è quando, chiusi gli occhi e arrossate le guance, Shu comincia a chiamarlo con il suo nome. Gli risponde, con il cuore in tumulto.


	3. 3. Hair Pulling (SouShu)

3\. **Prompt:** Hair Pulling  
**Avvertimenti:** //  
**Note:** //

  
  


Quando la sua schiena sbatte, un poco forte, contro il vetro dell’acquario verticale, Shu serra la stretta attorno alle spalle di lui e geme appena di dolore.  
Quando torna a guardarlo sul viso, con tutto il puntiglio di un amante non troppo soddisfatto, vede ondeggiare sulla pelle liscia delle sue guance riflessi blu di tutte le sfumature. Una leggera preoccupazione verso l’angolo della bocca.  
-Itsuki-dono, ti sei fatto male?  
La sua voce sa ancora dei baci che si sono scambiati fino a quel momento, le labbra rosse per il continuo sfregamento.  
Shu si limita a sbuffare con molta decisione, chinandosi in avanti verso di lui – ma è difficile fare una cosa del genere quando ti ritrovi nell’abbraccio di una persona più piccola di te fisicamente, e tutta la sua schiena si deve curvare in uno strano modo.  
Souma si alza sulla punta dei piedi, reggendolo come se si trattasse di qualcosa di estremamente prezioso e delicato, leggerissimo. Ha le mani ben serrate ai suoi glutei, aperti abbastanza da lasciare spazio ad altro: gli scivola dentro con facilità ormai, abituato a quel tipo di passaggio.  
I pesci colorati si spaventano alla prima spinta, vorticano in tutte le direzioni quando Shu si appoggia completamente al vetro e sembra espandersi, allargarsi in ogni senso. Rimane per qualche secondo con gli occhi fissi alla porta d’ingresso, guardando le ombre che l’avvolgono tutta.  
Souma gli bacia il petto e il collo, dove riesce ad arrivare. La punta della sua lingua è umida e quasi fresca, a contatto con la pelle bollente del ragazzo più grande.  
Shu dondola tra le sue braccia, con le gambe sospese nel vuoto. Prova piacere, e fastidio allo stesso tempo – gli piace, ma rimanere sospeso a quel modo lo mette a disagio allo stesso tempo, così come tutta la situazione tanto insolita, inusuale per lui.  
Se avesse un briciolo di lucidità ancora nel cervello, si domanderebbe come mai ha permesso a un ragazzino di coinvolgerlo in modo tale da fargli abbassare la guardia così, e permettergli un incontro segreto in una stanza buia della scuola.  
Forse sono tutti quei pesci a metterlo a disagio, e il pensiero che si trovano nel territorio di Kanata, uno dei suoi migliori amici.  
Souma, dopo un po’, si rende conto della sua apatia, e lo chiama con voce soffocata, la guancia contro il suo petto. È così dolce e carino, lo guarda come se la propria sopravvivenza dipendesse da un cenno del suo capo – è commovente tutta quella devozione passionata, gli fa bene allo spirito.  
Gli bacia la fronte e chiude gli occhi, così come chiude le gambe attorno alla sua vita. E mentre Souma ricomincia a muoversi, ecco che lo vede. Prima era troppo impegnato a considerare la situazione, il disagio e tutto, ma finalmente riesce a vedere come i capelli lunghi dell’altro ragazzo sono legati da un nastro ben particolare, che lui stesso ha cucito con le sue mani.  
Questo cambia diverse cose, in un solo istante.  
Souma riceve un doppio attacco simultaneo. Il corpo di Shu si scalda all’improvviso, specialmente all’interno, e le sue mani gli prendono la testa, tirandone la chioma scura. Viene obbligato a guardare in alto – chissà come, l’espressione che Shu gli rivolge in quel momento è coinvolta, fin troppo.  
Lo eccita da morire, così come quella voce così abituata al comando.  
-Più veloce.  
Souma non se lo fa ripetere due volte.


	4. 4. Breath Play (KanaShu)

4\. **Prompt:** Breath Play  
**Avvertimenti:** //  
**Note:** //

  
  


Una bolla dai bordi tremolanti e trasparenti scivola sulla superficie dell’acqua e, poco prima di andare a sbattere contro la parete della grande vasca da bagno, scoppia in un piccolo “pop” delicato, liberando il profumo fruttato del bagnoschiuma.  
Gli occhi di Shu hanno registrato il tutto, così come hanno registrato il delicato scoppiare di tante altre bolle tutte uguali, più vicine al pube – alcune di loro hanno solleticato la sua pelle sensibile, morendo vicino all’ombelico o la curva stretta del fianco, altre ancora contro il ginocchio che fuoriesce all’esterno.  
Ingoia saliva e guarda in basso, proprio mentre solleva e fa riemergere dall’acqua con un gesto delicato tutta la testa di Kanata, tenendolo con fermezza tra i capelli.  
Lui è arrossato, le labbra ancora aperte. Accusa un po’ di fatica, ha gli occhi lucidi come se fosse stato appena interrotto mentre faceva la cosa più bella del mondo. E gli sorride con quella faccia che può fare solo lui, gli occhi inclinati in basso.  
Shu trema, perché l’acqua non è affatto bollente come la sua bocca.  
-Tutto bene?  
L’altro ragazzo gli risponde di sì con un solo cenno del capo, molto lento, che fa comunque cadere gocce ovunque. Sussurra il suo nome con la stessa grazia di una sirena, la stessa delicatezza tentatrice.  
Shu trema.  
-Adesso ti faccio stare un po’ di più, va bene?  
Il sorriso di Kanata si allarga su quel viso bellissimo, e nessuna parte del suo corpo fa la minima resistenza quando Shu lo accompagna, spingendolo appena, di nuovo in acqua, facendolo immergere completamente.  
Pochi istanti, pochi baci su pelle ancora più sensibile e ancora più tesa, e lo lecca ancora, lo ingoia fino ad averlo quasi in gola – si muove sotto le sue dita senza fretta né paura, caldo. Gli afferra le cosce e lì si aggrappa, godendo anche di quella carne che trema per merito suo, solo per merito suo.  
E seppur sotto l’acqua, sente benissimo il gemito alto che Shu si lascia scappare, per l’ennesima volta.


	5. 5. Prosthetic (KuroShu)

5\. **Prompt:** Prosthetic  
**Avvertimenti:** SciFi!Au, What if  
**Note:** SONO IN RITARDO DI UN GIORNO CHIEDO SCUSA A TUTTI LKOIJUHYGTFRDXDCFVGBHJ oggi doppio aggiornamento, promesso.  
**A-**ehm.  
Questo universo SciFi è stato da me introdotto nella fic “Occhi di robot” e anche “Paradiso perduto”, serie di cui sono abbastanza orgogliosa e che ho scritto tipo 2 anni fa. Shu e le Oddballs sono robot – materia puramente macchina – inizialmente creati per aiutare lo sviluppo dell’umanità su Terra 2/Nuova Terra. Gli esseri umani hanno creato materia meccanica “viva” attraverso l’utilizzo di un materiale alieno, e da qui sono nati i famosi 5. Ovviamente, seguendo il canon del gioco, la cosa non ha avuto risvolti positivi. Shu in particolare avrebbe dovuto subire un processo che l’avrebbe spento – ma per una cosa molto simile all’orgoglio e il senso di colpa si è spento da solo. Kuro ha passato tipo mesi e mesi a tentare di ricostruire quel che restava del suo corpo e ritrovare la sua parte “Shu” dietro la parte creatasi a sua protezione, “Mademoiselle”. In tutto questo Keito ha avuto la sua parte incasinando un po’ la faccenda ma allo stesso tempo aiutandoli anche a scappare. IN QUESTO MOMENTO, ovvero quando finalmente Shu e Kuro sono scappati e partono per l’iperspazio – non ironicamente – si ambienta questa mia fic.  
BEH CHE DIRE buona lettura amorini miei.

  
  
  
  


Borbotta e barcolla su trampoli di metallo oliati male e saldati peggio, raccattati probabilmente nell’angolo più remoto del Mercato Nero di un qualsiasi pianeta ai confini dell’Universo esplorato. Impreca quando sbatte contro un tavolo, impreca ancora più forte quando uno dei clienti seduto proprio a quel tavolo lo insulta per avergli fatto cadere sui pantaloni la poca brodaglia che aveva ancora da finire – cambia tonalità della voce e la sua gola si illumina, aprendosi in un sibilo metallico abbastanza minaccioso che zittisce qualsiasi cosa nel raggio di diversi metri. Ma, finalmente, arriva da loro con quanto ordinato, e piazza le due ciotole fumanti e maleodoranti proprio davanti al suo cliente.  
-Ecco, servito e riverito.  
Da sotto il cappuccio di stoffa spessa e ruvida, Shu alza i propri occhi di ghiaccio sulla sua persona, con una tale faccia disgustata da deformargli tutto il viso. I suoi nobilissimi sensi da Grande Macchina, ne è sicuro, non sono stati creati per renderlo soggetto a una simile tortura.  
Il massiccio cameriere si sporge all’indietro, abbastanza sorpreso di una tale ferocia. Ma tutto quello che l’altro dice, e fa, è sottolineare come quelle pietanze non siano per lui, e che abbia sbagliato cliente da servire.  
-Ryuu-kun, Kage, è arrivato qualcosa per voi.  
Mai i loro veri nomi in pubblico.  
Sposta le ciotole da davanti sé, una nella direzione di Kagehira sedutogli accanto, per lo più intento a cercare di nascondersi sotto il proprio mantello, così intimorito da tutto ciò che lo circonda, e una in avanti.  
Mika si muove piano, annusando con qualche dubbio quanto servitogli e assaggiando soltanto con la punta della lingua il brodo; deve soffocare un conato di vomito e mangiare molto lentamente, per non rigettare tutto.  
Invece, Kuro smette di trafficare con il piccolo marchingegno che gli stava occupando le mani, mollando il piccolo martello e il cacciavite a doppia punta per allungarsi sulla superficie orizzontale e recuperare in fretta la ciotola sporca. Per quanto sia affamato, non riesce a trattenere una smorfia di disgusto quando l’odore della brodaglia gli arriva al naso – ma non dice nulla, afferra il cucchiaio e ingurgita in pochi secondi metà di quella roba.  
Così, lo sguardo schifato di Shu si sposta dal cameriere ancora interdetto al compagno di viaggio. Vengono lasciati soli, loro tre, quando quell’androide assemblato male riprende a imprecare e a muovere il proprio straccio in aria, adducendo la volontà di aggiungere qualche altro ingrediente vivo alla propria zuppa. Qualcuno vomita sullo sfondo, in un angolo non troppo lontano.  
-Mi perplime come tu riesca a nutrirti di quella… roba.  
Kuro lo guarda e parla con ancora la brodaglia che gli gocciola per tutto il mento.  
-Sempre meglio che niente.  
-Sarebbe più nobile non mangiare proprio nulla.  
-E morire di fame?  
Shu si zittisce, accusando il colpo e reprimendo un poco di senso di colpa. Vorrebbe proporgli per l’ennesima volta di vendere qualcuno dei suoi componenti – che di certo in quelle zone malfamate ci sarà qualcuno disposto a pagare molto bene per un pezzo anche piccolo di una delle Cinque Grandi Macchine – ma vuole evitare che l’altro si arrabbi e gli urli addosso, per l’ennesima volta, davanti a tutta quella platea. Ne ha abbastanza di litigare con lui.  
Sente Mika andargli ancora più vicino, in cerca di protezione, dopo aver abbandonato metà del proprio brodo. Non fa nulla per mandarlo via o per farlo allontanare da sé, con il risultato di trovarselo addossato al fianco esile molto in fretta. I suoi capelli corvini gli sono cresciuti molto in pochissimo tempo, e gli nascondono quasi tutto il volto: quell’incuria è un altro motivo di fastidio per lui.  
Cerca di distrarsi. Allunga senza accorgersene il braccio e la mano senza pelle, che espone le parti meccaniche delle dita lunghe, quando recupera l’affare con cui Kuro si è intrattenuto nell’ultima mezz’ora, una parte del suo ginocchio sinistro attualmente ancora immobile. Lo studia velocemente, azionando la vista interna al suo cervello bionico che, per ovvi motivi, Kuro non possiede – lo gira e rigira tra le dita, fino a capire cosa non vada. Allora sposta un piccolo filo in una terminazione diversa, in modo tale che due parti meccaniche in precedenza non in comunicazione finalmente interagiscano l’una con l’altra. Ed è semplicissimo: sposta la gamba da sotto il tavolo, alza il pantalone e si apre la coscia per introdurre quel nuovo pezzo.  
Sorride perché, finalmente, dopo mesi e mesi in cui si è mosso reggendosi a un bastone o a Kagehira, riesce a muovere il piede con la sola volontà.  
Ma Kuro si alza e interrompe ogni moto di trionfo ancora prima che nasca.  
-Voi due, abbiamo finito. Andiamo via.  
Kagehira si alza di scatto, spaventato da quell’energia improvvisa. Shu si copre per bene e si avvolge di nuovo nel proprio mantello, cercando di non agire assecondando la propria irritazione. Ma poi li vede, quando lascia il tavolo di metallo e si allontana: alcuni sguardi piuttosto interessati si sono fissati su di loro, e continuano a seguirli con un certo interesse.  
Affretta il passo in una sinfonia di ingranaggi pieni di ruggine, comprati a poco prezzo, ed è accanto al suo uomo – che, senza esitare, gli circonda la vita con un braccio e lo attira a sé, in un chiaro senso protettivo. Ha le spalle scoperte, le braccia meccaniche in vista, perché tutti sappiano che è capace di uccidere in ogni momento.  
E che ha anche lo spirito per farlo.  
Lasciano quella mensa malandata senza che nessuno sguardo li segua più, consegnandosi alla notte perenne di quell’avamposto stellare nell’Interspazio profondo.

Un altro giorno è terminato: il grande orologio rotondo, fisso su quell’obelisco che sovrasta tutto l’area del piccolo avamposto, fa scattare il suono meccanico della sirena serale, sancendo l’ora per i suoi pochi abitanti. Entro un’ora e mezza al massimo e sarebbero state spente le luci delle dimore e dei bar, per lasciare attive solo le centraline delle guardie e i depuratori di acqua e aria.  
Per le strade strette, poche persone cominciarono ad affrettarsi davvero. Per lo più marinai o vagabondi imbruttiti dalla mancanza di ossigeno e cibo decente, le persone ai confini non sono mai timorate dal silenzio e dal buio, men che mai dall’avviso perentorio di un’autorità troppo vana, troppo sottile.  
Kuro deve aprirsi la strada a spintoni per poter procedere in avanti, verso la piccola locanda dove hanno preso il posto letto – locanda o qualsiasi cosa sia, quattro pareti di metallo spesso e un paio di stanze puzzolenti e piene di muffa e umidità, proprio in fondo alla via. Shu è sempre al suo fianco, sballottolato dalle spallate incuranti della gente, ogni tanto lancia sibili nervosi e improperi molto eleganti, il cui significato è sconosciuto quasi a tutti gli abitanti di quel posto. Mika trotta loro dietro, ogni tanto perdendosi, ogni tanto inciampando, ma mai allontanandosi troppo.  
Passano davanti al piccolo molo chiuso, passerella di rottami chiamati navi e navicelle che trasportano merci da un posto all’altro dell’avamposto – non hanno né la grandezza né la fattezza di fare viaggi più lunghi di qualche chilometro stellare. Vi si aggirano furtive persone losche da mantelli strascicati, odori di grasso e carburante che gocciola. Kuro calpesta una pozzanghera di olio usato, i cui spruzzi vanno a macchiare per l’ennesima volta i bordi dei suoi abiti logori.  
Niente di tutto quello sarebbe mai stato costruito su Nuova Terra, né avrebbe ricevuto il permesso anche solo di esistere. Le costruzioni sembrano rimanere in piedi sfidando ogni legge di gravità e ingegneria; i fili che passano sopra le loro teste, come fitte ragnatele di plastica, si accendono di tanto in tanto in fasci di elettricità che si muovono a scatti, danzando un ballo strano a pochi metri da terra.  
L’Intelletto di Shu non riesce proprio a non registrare tutto, e questo è la fonte primaria del suo disgusto.  
Quando finalmente i tre arrivano alla locanda, il portiere rivolge a loro un sorriso sghembo.  
-Ancora qua, voi?  
Kuro ringhia, con il fiatone, e gli rivolge un’occhiata di tralice mentre lo oltrepassa – il portiere gli arriva in altezza sotto l’ascella, e si accovaccia contro lo stipite della porta dalla paura, con le braccia a proteggersi la testa. Aspetta che siano andati parecchio più in là prima di insultarlo e chiudere la porta dietro di sé, serrandoli dentro assieme a tutti gli altri ospiti.  
È abbastanza certo che nessuno, per quella notte, busserà ancora per cercare rifugio.  
Kagehira interrompe quel silenzio teso, interrotto solo dai loro passi pesanti, con un sospiro profondo.  
-Pare che quei due ceffi se ne siano andati…  
Quando Kuro e Shu lo guardano, indica con un cenno del capo la terza stanza a sinistra la cui porta aperta lascia vedere l’interno vuoto. Kuro fa un piccolo sorriso, e così anche Shu.  
-Almeno questo posto puzzerà solo di ruggine, non di cadavere e ruggine.  
Kuro asserisce – si scambiano uno sguardo veloce, sorridendo mesti. Addirittura, la Macchina si permette di fare una piccola battuta.  
-C’è da festeggiare stasera.  
Kuro grugnisce, senza replicare.  
La tensione, e l’irritazione, si sciolgono un poco.

L’Intelletto è tale da non aver alcune necessità tipicamente umane, quale il nutrirsi o anche solo il riposarsi, proprio perché nato da una specificità abbastanza diversa. Tuttavia, una volta inserito in un corpo non del tutto funzionale, può essere che palesi il bisogno di manutenzioni simili e sistemi di autoconservazione che hanno qualcosa in comune con il sonno, tanto da generare, se ne vengono privati completamente, stanchezza e affaticamento, una più lenta comunicazione tra gli ingranaggi che ne fanno il corpo esterno.  
Così funziona per Mika, addirittura in parte biologico; così funziona anche per Shu. Per questo motivo i due hanno deciso di rimanere svegli a turno di notte, per vegliare su chi di loro ha più fabbisogno di lunghe ore di sonno – contro le loro tre, certo le almeno sei di Kuro sembrano un’eternità.  
Il corpo di Mika in questo momento giace su uno sgabello sbieco, e l’unica cosa che testimonia il suo essere ancora vivo, se così si può dire, è quella lucetta blu che si intensifica e si affievolisce allo stesso ritmo del suo respiro. Il poco Intelletto nel suo cervello ha abbassato le funzionalità del corpo, simulando in tutto quello che è il vero sonno.  
Dall’altra parte della stanza c’è il solo letto sgangherato della stanza, e Shu Itsuki in piedi immobile, che ne fissa l’ospite con un’espressione abbastanza infastidita.  
-La bocca della Discarica mentre triturava il metallo faceva meno rumore di te.  
Kuro si volta di nuovo, litigando con le coperte che lo avvolgono solo a metà, e facendo un rumore davvero notevole: le poche molle sotto il materasso sono arrugginite, e sembrano doversi spezzare a ogni minimo movimento dell’uomo gigante.  
-Mi fa male lo stomaco e non riesco a dormire.  
-Vedo le condizioni del tuo intestino, con quella robaccia che hai mangiato stasera.  
-Vuoi litigare, per caso?  
Suona cattivo, ma non così tanto. Per lo più, suona stanco.  
Shu sospira e cede subito.  
-Scusami, sono solo preoccupato.  
Altro cigolio del letto, Shu rimane immobile a fissare l’uomo e poi esala un altro respiro pesante.  
-Sono sempre preoccupato.  
Kuro finalmente si siede sul materasso, senza più muoversi altrimenti.  
La sua espressione ora è cambiata, seppur sotto la barba rossiccia incolta e quelle rughe di fatica, la tensione che sempre lo attanaglia, si esprime in uno sguardo quasi dolce.  
-È solo un po’ di mal di pancia, Icchan.  
-Ultimamente ne hai spesso.  
-Credo di essere allergico a qualcosa che usano molto, da queste parti.  
-Probabilmente usano grasso di topo e olio di motore, per cucinare.  
-Spero proprio di no!  
Riesce persino a sorridere piano, e non serve che Shu usi i suoi occhi per vederlo nel buio.  
Anche se non c’è nessuno ad ascoltarli, neppure Mika, comunque sussurrano.  
-Era quasi meglio quello che mangiavamo alla Discarica.  
Lo guarda dritto in viso, e si accorge che la Macchina non sorride a propria volta.  
Solo per questo anticipa di qualche secondo il suo pensiero – pur essendo un essere perfetto, certo Shu compie diversi ragionamenti prevedibili, appunto perché vincolati da una certa logica. Logica che non si accorge neanche sia così tanto vicino all’umanità.  
-Non ti ho mai ringraziato pe-  
-Non c’è n’è bisogno, Icchan.  
Non vuole che provi per lui gratitudine, o altro. Sono sentimenti troppo pesanti, che li renderebbero distanti ancora di più.  
Shu lo capisce, ed è costretto ad accettarlo; non abbassa lo sguardo, ma la sua mancanza di reazione è una dichiarazione di sconfitta, così come il suo cambio repentino d’argomento di conversazione.  
-Spero che i due Aoi tornino presto a prenderci. Non sopporto più tutto questo.  
-Pensavo che dopo quasi due settimane ti fossi abituato.  
-Mi rifiuto.  
Una smorfia di lui lo fa ridere.  
-Chissà poi dove andremo. Chi incontreremo. Cosa vedremo. Un altro pezzo di Universo.  
Lo sguardo si addolcisce, per qualche secondo tutto il peso che sostiene diviene più leggero – e incredibilmente, persino uno come lui vuole ancora parlare, e sentirlo parlare.  
Ancora e ancora.  
-Avresti mai detto di arrivare a fare una cosa del genere?  
-Non sono stato programmato per questo genere di cose. Natsume sapeva vedere il futuro, io potevo vedere soltanto ciò che sta dentro l’essere umano. Tutti i suoi viscidi e disgustosi organi interni.  
Lo fissa a lungo.  
Qualche rumore insolito viene da fuori, probabilmente le guardie hanno trovato qualcuno che non ha rispettato il coprifuoco e sono state costrette a un inseguimento imprevisto. È tutto molto pittoresco, sembra che il creato o chi l’ha inventato e progettato si sia impegnato per rendere quel soggiorno particolarmente invivibile.  
Strano a dirsi, Shu sembra più interessato ad altro che non al contesto: lo sta guardando attentamente, e Kuro capisce che ha azionato la sua vista senza che lui se ne accorgesse.  
-Vedo anche il tuo cervello e tutte le sinapsi impazzite che stanno vorticando. A cosa pensi?  
-Niente.  
La Macchina aspetta giusto tre secondi prima di replicare ancora, con più insistenza.  
-Continui a pensare. Lo vedo, sai? Ogni sinapsi è come un piccolo lume, e in questo momento la tua testa sprigiona la stessa luce di un faro. A cosa pensi?  
Allora l’uomo sorride, arrendendosi, ma impiega qualche altro secondo prima di rispondere.  
-Pensavo di essere felice.  
Shu aggrotta le sopracciglia, in una simulazione di espressione davvero particolare.  
È così buffo, in un certo senso.  
-Ecco, questo è una dei motivi per cui l’umanità sarà sempre un mistero per me. Cosa in tutta la situazione che stiamo vivendo ti rende felice?  
-Sentirti parlare. Vederti muovere.  
-È un motivo piuttosto effimero, sono sveglio da quasi sette mesi.  
-Non ho avuto molto tempo di pensare, in questi sette mesi.  
Cigola qualcos’altro, non le molle del letto. Senza accorgersene, Kuro ha mosso le spalle male, e le sue braccia hanno prodotto quello stridio quasi morente, appassito.  
Oltre che la stanchezza emotiva, che tocca persino Shu e Mika, l’essere umano ha dovuto sopportare anche tutta la stanchezza fisica di quella fuga improvvisata quanto fulminea, e i lunghi tempi di spostamento.  
Ha rinunciato a tutto, per loro.  
Shu sospira.  
-Questo è vero, te lo concedo.  
Shu si guarda, rivolgendo i propri occhi al corpo menomato che ora possiede.  
Una volta sarebbe rimasto addirittura schifato dalla struttura che lo regge, fatta di metalli di scarto e lo stretto indispensabile per sostenere tutto il resto – pelle sintetica di terza categoria, con elementari capacità di trasmissione. Eppure, l’affetto che quella visione gli trasmette è tutto sentimentale, ed è solo che grato di riuscire a provarlo. È di nuovo vivo solo grazie all’impegno e alla determinazione del compagno.  
Sorride a Kuro.  
-Ora sembro meno una carcassa, ho persino le gambe funzionanti e dei pezzi di pelle su quasi tutto il corpo.  
-Hai recuperato la tua simpatia.  
-Tu la tua.  
Si sorridono nel buio, per qualche secondo.  
L’uomo abbassa lo sguardo e lo porta via da lui.  
-Anche io sono preoccupato. Ogni tanto penso che potrebbero rintracciarci.  
Kuro tende i muscoli del proprio corpo, d’istinto. Questo lo porta a contrarre la cassa toracica e quindi a tossire un paio di volte. La Macchina quindi si muove dalla propria posizione e, con grazia, si siede accanto a lui sul materasso, in un gesto così improvviso che Kuro quasi ne rimane sorpreso.  
Eppure, in quel modo, pare che la sua tensione si sciolga un altro poco.  
Shu gli parla con una sorta di dolcezza che sa di ferro.  
-Ho sentito dire che c’è una nuova forza politica che sta sistemando alcune cose, su Nuova Terra. Ogni tanto sento lo stesso nome ripetersi sulle bocche dei navigatori.  
-Anche il maggiore degli Aoi diceva qualcosa a riguardo l’ultima volta, non è vero?  
Lo guarda a lungo, in tutti gli elementi che compongono il suo viso stanco.  
-Forse nessuno ci sta inseguendo, Kiryuu. Stiamo scappando senza un motivo.  
Kuro fa un gesto strano. Si volta completamente verso di lui e pare voglia fare qualcosa, sembra voler allungare il braccio per toccarlo ma non completa l’azione, e quindi rimane nel suo spazio vitale, senza invadere quello di lui.  
Ha ancora parole che sembrano sussurri borbottati, gravi.  
-Vorresti tornare là?  
Shu non risponde, fa rimbalzare la domanda.  
-Tu?  
Kuro scuote la testa piano, un poco indeciso. Ha gli occhi lucidi, che esprimono la necessità di una risposta.  
Shu allora non lo schiva più.  
-Mi piacerebbe vedere i miei adorati fratelli un’ultima volta.  
Vede il suo cervello lavorare molto, sa che sta provando fortissime emozioni in quel momento – e sa anche che Kuro sa di essere visto a quel livello intimo, senza menzogne. Quella consapevolezza ogni tanto sfugge loro dalle mani e diventa fonte di attrito; in quel preciso momento è la ragione che li spinge a parlare, di nuovo, senza interrompere il contatto.  
E Shu fa qualcosa che Kuro non ha osato fare: gli prende la mano e la stringe tra le sue dita meccaniche.  
-Ma preferisco, in ogni caso, rimanere con te.  
-Davvero?  
-Sai che non mi è possibile mentire, vero?  
-Non puoi dichiarare il falso, ma puoi non dire il vero.  
Irrigidisce l’espressione, ha imparato finalmente cosa vuol dire.  
-Kiryuu.  
Kuro sobbalza, si guarda attorno come se dovessero esserci delle videocamere a spiarli.  
-Se lo ripeti ancora, ti zittisco io-  
Viene zittito da un altro gesto repentino dell’altro, che si china verso di lui e avvicina i loro visi.  
Chissà come, ha imparato che in quel modo le sinapsi di Kuro letteralmente impazziscono, e sembra dare attenzione solo a lui – che è quello che vuole: avere la sua attenzione, totalmente, su di sé.  
Perché ascolti quello che ha da dire e non pensi davvero ad altro.  
-Hai detto di essere felice di stare con me. Beh, ti dirò una cosa. Nonostante tutto quanto, io-  
Si perde a guardare i suoi sentimenti vorticare, a guardare il suo volto arrossire come quello di un ragazzino alla prima cotta. E prova quella strana cosa dentro che sa benissimo identificare, ormai.  
Piega di reazione le labbra in un sorriso vero, palesando tutto ciò che sente di provare.  
-Anche io sono felice di stare con te.  
La tensione si scioglie completamente.  
Kuro si sporge verso di lui e lo bacia, ancora prima che riesca a dire qualcosa, e Shu sa che questa volta non si fermerà soltanto a quello. Dopo così tanto tempo, si rende conto di provare lo stesso tipo di desiderio.  
Ma lo ferma con una mano sul petto, spingendolo un poco via da sé. Kuro lo guarda stranito, chiedendosi se ha interpretato male i suoi segnali – è quindi premura della Macchina chiarire il perché delle proprie azioni il più velocemente possibile.  
-Non… così.  
Il suo sguardo cade, inevitabilmente, ai vestiti logori che l’essere umano ha addosso, e tutta la sporcizia che insudicia la sua pelle. La mortificazione zittisce per qualche istante Kuro, che poi però si agita sul materasso.  
-Quel tizio, il locandiere, ha detto che c’è un bagno con una vasca in fondo al corridoio.  
Shu fa una smorfia.  
-E tu ti fidi?  
Più che fidarsi, Kuro vorrebbe una buona scusa per non concludere il tutto lì, a quel modo. Shu trattiene un sospiro e accetta il compromesso, lo sguardo che brilla nel buio.

La loro fortuna, è che in quel momento sono gli unici clienti della locanda sgangherata.  
Una doccia piena di ruggine che sovrasta una vasca tonda è tutto quello che decora la piccola stanza color verdastro, sulle cui pareti muffa e altri parassiti vegetali hanno fatto la loro dimora. C’è persino la parvenza di un sapone duro, pieno di croste e cose dall’aspetto non identificato, che Kuro e Shu si sono guardati bene dall’afferrare.  
Almeno gli asciugamani sono puliti, e sono quelli che Shu imbeve d’acqua e passa sulla pelle dell’uomo, carezzandolo piano. Sono entrambi nudi, rivelano entrambi ferite e difetti, imperfezioni di corpi sopravvissuti.  
La Macchina passa un’altra volta sopra i rilievi di carne che seguono l’attaccatura delle braccia robotiche di lui, arrossati per colpa di quello sfregamento un poco insistente – la paura di Shu è che possano risentire più di altre parti di sporco e incuria, essendo molto sensibili. Ma è una paura immotivata, quasi stupida, che lo rende certamente ancora più amabile agli occhi di Kuro.  
Shu cerca di non bagnarsi troppo, in particolar modo lì dove la pelle sintetica non copre gli ingranaggi, mancando in diversi punti: l’acqua tra i meccanismi potrebbe creare attrito, raffreddare o surriscaldare cose delicate. In realtà, non corre un vero e proprio pericolo, ma stare attenti è sempre una premura in più.  
Kuro non muove il proprio sguardo dal suo viso attento, pare incantato. Si lascia accarezzare e pulire a lungo, lo interrompe dandogli baci di tanto in tanto, che lo fanno sbuffare e sorridere assieme. Se li prende sempre più lunghi, sempre più lunghi.  
Gli prende le mani e intreccia le dita, Shu si divincola e continua a pulirlo. Allora Kuro bacia anche quelle, lo bacia sul collo e sulle spalle, lo insegue per ogni passo con cui l’altro si allontana. È un gioco per toccarsi ovunque, per riscoprirsi di nuovo.  
Poi lo abbraccia, e il cervello di Shu fa uno strano rumore, che rimbalza sulle pareti della piccola stanza quasi completamente buia – solo un neon lampeggiante sopra le loro teste, che si accende e si spegne quando vuole. Si guardano a una distanza ravvicinata, per diversi secondi, e il solo motivo per cui Kuro abbassa lo sguardo è per potergli baciare l’orecchio, così che lo schiocco dolce delle sue labbra possa arrivargli al cervello velocemente.  
Ancora, e ancora.  
Shu reagisce lento, preso da quelle sensazioni. È difficile per lui interagire con Kuro in quel modo, non ha un codice di linguaggio codificato da seguire pari pari, e la sua esperienza è davvero troppo limitata per potervi accedere.  
Kuro sta stimolando il suo Intelletto con una serie di sensazioni ed esperienze positive, tutte assieme. Cerca volontariamente e insistentemente il benessere dei suoi sensi, perché sa di poterlo raggiungere.  
La comunicazione tra di loro si allaccia con lentezza, ma riesce ad appigliarsi a elementi di base che sono gli stessi l’uno per l’altro. Il tatto e il suono, anche il sapore.  
Shu assaggia la sua carne con un piccolo morso al collo che lo fa sobbalzare, e la sua reazione gli piace. Allora ripete il gesto, mentre Kuro seguita a baciargli l’orecchio.  
Lo tocca come lui lo tocca.  
La Macchina sa che Kuro ha zone molto più sensibili di altre, e questo lo avvantaggia. Penetra la sua carne calda con due dita mentre stimola il suo sesso, avvolgendolo nel telo morbido dell’asciugamano. Kuro, per tutta risposta, gli da baci più caldi e lunghi, gioca con il suo udito come poche altre volte – ed è così piacevole, per Shu, una stimolazione senza pari.  
La lingua dell’uomo penetra il suo orecchio quando l’eccitazione del suo membro è al massimo, e una sua mano prende l’altra parte del volto di Shu in modo da tenerlo fermo mentre si muove, mentre lo bacia e lo lecca, mentre fa di tutto per farlo godere come lui lo sta facendo godere.  
Shu non ha altri modi che definire godimento quello che sta provando, perché le proprie sinapsi, i vorticosi giramenti che le spire dell’Intelletto producono, sono fin troppo simili a quelle stesse di Kuro.  
Ma l’uomo blocca, prima di arrivare all’orgasmo, sia le dita che lo penetrano sia le dita che lo hanno accarezzato fino a quel momento. E con il fiato corto, si allontana da Shu quel tanto per voltarsi, chinarsi in avanti e appoggiarsi ai bordi ricurvi, alti della vasca, sporgendo all’indietro il proprio bacino.  
Non serve che si prenda una natica e la tiri di lato perché la Macchina capisca cosa voglia da lui. Un linguaggio fin troppo semplice, elementare e diretto.  
Lo penetra di nuovo con le dita, perché altro non ha – questa volta quattro, e a quanto pare è sufficiente perché Kuro sia abbastanza soddisfatto. Mima un gesto ripetuto, che lo fa dondolare avanti e indietro, e porta l’altra mano, senza pelle, ad afferrargli il fianco e a tenerlo quanto più fermo possibile.  
Scarsi risultati.  
Kuro stesso incita e ottiene un dondolio concitato e accelerato, tanto da creare onde che portano diversa acqua ben al di fuori della vasca, su tutto il pavimento sporco. Non si risparmia dal pronunciarsi in diversi ansimi, che diventano gemiti quando le dita di Shu arrivano a toccare punti ancora più sensibili del suo corpo, in profondità.  
E la vista, il tatto, il suono, tutto questo stimola Shu in modo fisico e reale, lo rende partecipe pur senza quello che gli manca di un uomo.  
Prova ugualmente piacere nel piacere di lui, in particolar modo quando Kuro raggiunge l’orgasmo ringhia, dando scatti nervosi in avanti. Shu continua a stimolarlo finché non viene pregato di smetterla, al confine tra piacere e dolore, e solo a quel punto estrae le proprie dita e smette di dondolare avanti e indietro.  
Approfitta del momento per accarezzargli la schiena – per chinarsi in avanti e dargli un bacio sopra una vertebra sporgente, regalandogli qualche brivido leggero.  
Ascolta il suo cuore con attenzione, e lo guarda mentre pompa a quella velocità. Riesce persino a vedere il piacere che si irradia in ogni anfratto del suo corpo, toccando ogni cellula di quell’organismo vivente.  
Lo accoglie con un sorriso quando si raddrizza e si rivolge a lui, desideroso di altro.

Cigola ancora qualcosa, sopra la sua testa. Kuro rivolge lo sguardo verso l’alto, mentre passa davanti al locandiere, e questo dà l’impressione che stia formulando un pensiero non troppo positivo – che potrebbe essere vero, in realtà, perché di cose di cui lamentarsi ce ne sarebbero diverse. L’uomo tarchiatello riconta la provvigione totale che gli è stata pagata, eppure anche quella volta non ci sono soldi in meno di quelli che gli dovevano.  
Sputa a terra, senza dire una parola, mentre i tre gli sfilano davanti e si allontanano, passo dopo passo, dal suo tugurio.  
Sono di nuovo tutti in strada, a fare chissà che cosa.  
Loro si dirigono, quella mattina, verso il piccolo porto a ovest della città, oltre le due mense all’aperto e il chiosco dei liquori, che emana un insolito odore di ammoniaca, decisamente poco invitante.  
Si avvicinano al posto di blocco e si mettono in fila per passare dalla parte del porto, in attesa di andare oltre quella barriera, ovvero alla banchina dei viaggi intergalattici. Kuro stringe in mano la missiva volante, un piccolo schermo di materiale rigido, che ha ricevuto quella stessa mattina, poco prima di uscire per fare colazione.  
La nave 2winks, dei gemelli Aoi, è approdata su Termitiva4965G, e sta aspettando che la raggiungano tutti e tre per lasciare quel posto e andare lontano, lontanissimo.  
Le guardie li guardano a malapena in viso quando vedono la missiva e i documenti falsi che hanno appresso, non fanno domande e li cacciano quasi con furore, perché si levino di torno in fretta. Al di là della ringhiera, il via vai è quasi più frenetico, si vedono enormi navi volanti attraccare con poca grazia e il cielo stellato, l’Universo, davvero tanto vicino.  
A un passo di distanza.  
Rintracciano la nave che li porterà via ben presto, in quanto è l’unica che sembra non dover cadere da un momento all’altro. Mika quasi corre sul ponte che dà all’interno, senza riuscire a trattenere la gioia – e i due naviganti lo accolgono festanti, gridando e omaggiandolo bonariamente.  
Shu si ferma con entrambi i piedi ancora sulla banchina, lo sguardo perso. Kuro si volta, a metà strada, e lo prende in giro.  
-Non mi dirai che ti mancherà questo posto.  
Shu mima una smorfia, e un gesto teatrale.  
-Voglio imprimerlo nella mia memoria, così che non capiti più che ci torni. Neanche per sbaglio.  
Lo supera sul ponte mentre ancora sogghigna, e lo zittisce con una battuta – malizia, incredibilmente.  
-Ma mi piacerà ricordare altri dettagli, di questo luogo.  
Non gli da il tempo di rispondere, che sono già entrambi all’interno della nave.  
Lo sportellone si chiude dietro le loro spalle e i due piloti giovanissimi, ancora dei ragazzini, saltellano loro davanti per omaggiarli.  
-Signor Kiryuu. Signor Itsuki.  
Non serve che i due gemelli li conducano ai loro posti: sanno già dove dirigersi.  
L’interno della nave 2wikns è predisposto per lo più per occupare merce, quindi la cabina di pilotaggio e lo spazio riservato ai passeggeri è grande solo a sufficienza per mezza dozzina di persone. Considerata la stazza di Kuro e le esigenze di Shu, i trasporti di quegli ultimi mesi sono stati non troppo comodi.  
Accesi i motori, le luci rosse che lampeggiano ovunque testimoniano che gli Aoi stanno solo aspettando il permesso di decollare. E intanto, parlano ai loro ospiti, rimbalzando le frasi tra di loro.  
-Per la prossima meta, ci dirigeremo verso la parte oltre Pluranus 3H7.  
-Superando la costellazione di Halav.  
-Proseguendo per diversi giorni alla velocità della luce terziaria.  
Shu sospira, quando finalmente riesce ad agganciare la propria cintura di sicurezza. È certo che per le prossime settimane dovrà vedere Kuro e Mika nutrirsi di altro cibo precotto, e la cosa non può che preoccuparlo.  
-Pare un lungo viaggio.  
Luce verde, i motori scoppiettano e vengono portati alla massima potenza. Una piccola sirena avverte che la manovra è difficile, perché ci sono navi in ogni dove, e gli Aoi devono stare attenti a non urtare nessuno.  
La manovra non sembra abbastanza complessa in realtà da zittirli.  
-Abbiamo ricevuto l’ordine per una consegna in quei posti dimenticati dall’Universo.  
-Ci sembrava un buon posto dove nascondervi per qualche altro tempo.  
-È sicuro.  
Si voltano assieme verso i tre, parlando all’unisono.  
-A meno che voi non abbiate altre intenzioni.  
Sorridono pure, senza malizia.  
Shu, Mika e Kuro devono loro la vita in mille modi. Sarebbero finiti nella bocca della Discarica come delinquenti se non li avessero portati, regolarmente, in anfratti innominabili dell’Universo colonizzato, e nessuno dei tre dimentica la gratitudine per essersi assunti un rischio simile.  
C’è anche dell’altro, un sentimento diverso da quello, che è lo stesso motivo per cui le dita meccaniche di Shu si intrecciano, piano, a quelle di Kuro.  
E la risposta è una sola.  
-No, direi di no.  
I due si guardano, confermando l’uno nello sguardo dell’altro che l’unica cosa davvero importante, entrambi l’hanno già. Kuro sorride, piegando tutto il viso coperto dalla barba rossiccia.  
Persino Mika sorride, poco più in là, a sentirli così felici.  
I due Aoi sembrano abbastanza soddisfatti della loro risposta, e si voltano nuovamente verso i comandi. Qualche manovra, una rincorsa lenta e poi la nave lascia il porto, oltrepassa la barriera di contenimento e quindi si butta nello spazio aperto. Un secondo, un piccolo sobbalzo, e quindi si raggiunge la velocità della luce terziaria.  
Tutto bene.  
Kuro appoggia il capo alla spalla dura di Shu, rimanendo a sospirare lentamente contro di lui – strette le dita, Shu vede il colore dei suoi sentimenti, e non può che esserne contagiato.  
I due fratelli Aoi aspettano giusto qualche minuto di pace per riprendere a parlare.  
-Ah, è successa una cosa interessante che dovrebbe piacervi!  
-A proposito di Nuova Terra e dei pianeti satellitari!  
-Oh, persino MerBi09 ha festeggiato la notizia!  
-Sapete quel tale del nuovo partito, Tricksta-  
-Un certo signor senatore Hakehoshi!  
-Ecco, proprio lui! Ha fatto una nuova legge sulle Macchine!  
-Pare ci sia una sorta di armistizio-


	6. 6. Dirty talk (LeoShu)

6\. **Prompt:** Dirty Talk  
**Avvertimenti:** //  
**Note:** //

  
  
  
  


In quel preciso momento, Shu non sente certo i soliti rumori di macchina da cucire nella tranquilla, e isolatissima, atmosfera della stanza del club di artigianato.  
Glielo aveva già detto in altre occasioni, in altre situazioni, di badare a ciò che diceva – pronunciare parole grette rende gretto anche l’animo, o qualcosa del genere. Molto tipico da lui, rimproverarlo a quel modo.  
Vorrebbe farlo ancora. Vorrebbe interrompere quel fiume di parole che gli escono dalla bocca, di qualsiasi tipo, Quelle belle, quelle brutte, ma in particolar modo, quelle che soffia come un gatto contro quel pezzo di nuca lasciato nudo dalla camicia bianca.  
-Ah, Shu. Ti piace, non è vero? Sei bollente dentro, e quindi ti piace. Guarda qui: stai tremando.  
Shu si sente afferrare da lui una natica in una presa decisa, e il suo pollice che spinge contro l’apertura già piena.  
Contro il fianco, il sogghigno di lui viene impresso come un marchio.  
-Stringi così tanto il mio cazzo che è difficile muoversi. Ti piace, Shu? Dimmi che ti piace.  
Viene colto di sorpresa da un colpo secco del suo bacino, che gli fa perdere la presa delle braccia e lo porta a cadere di faccia contro il tavolo, dove continua a genere a ogni spinta. Le sue mani esprimono affanno, si muovono tra rotoli di stoffa, forbici e puntaspilli senza osare afferrare nulla.  
Leo lo allarga ancora, dita sulle natiche spalancate, fissa il punto di collegamento tra i loro corpi e continua a fare commenti su quanto sia stretto, quanto sia caldo, quanto stia tremando.  
E quando arretra un poco e si ferma, cercando di piantarsi meglio sui propri piedi per avere una maggiore stabilità, il corpo di Shu reagisce d’istinto tradendolo e sporgendosi all’indietro alla ricerca di ulteriore contatto. Altre parole, altre mille parole, Leo gli solleva il bacino con entrambe le mani e torna dentro di lui con maggiore forza.  
Pare quasi divertirsi a trovargli nomignoli mortificanti.  
-Piccola puttanella affamata-  
Shu gira di scatto la testa, un poco offeso. È talmente rosso in viso che non si capisce se sia furente oppure se stia godendo ancora di più a quelle parole.  
Leo insiste, così come insiste a scavargli dentro le viscere fino a imprimere la sua forma.  
Quando trema troppo, gli afferra le braccia e le tira indietro, portando i polsi di lui contro i propri fianchi e facendogli quindi tendere tutti i muscoli, in una posa rigida.  
Sorride alla sua perplessità, con i capelli sciolti lasciati andare ovunque che ormai paiono più una criniera indomabile.  
-Così è meglio. Non pensi anche tu?  
Un’altra spinta secca; Shu non si trattiene da un gemito improvviso. Con tutto il corpo in tensione, la sensibilità pare amplificata. Shu sente davvero molto poco di quello che dice, perché è diventato tutto piacere.  
L’altro lo incita quasi ad alzare la voce, incurante del pericolo che qualcuno li possa scoprire su quel tavolo, con i pantaloni abbassati solo lo stretto indispensabile – è proprio da Leo, un amore affrettato, che si risolve in fretta, graffiato e ringhiato.  
Lo fa impazzire in tutti i sensi.  
Un principio di pianto gli bagna gli occhi quando è vicino al limite. Leo si affretta a lasciargli un braccio e a coprirgli il sesso con una mano, perché non sporchi qualsiasi cosa con il suo orgasmo. Gli bacia la schiena e gli dice qualcos’altro a proposito di essere un cattivo ragazzo, simile a lui.  
-Siamo pervertiti entrambi, Shu. Puttane l’uno per l’altro.  
C’è l’illusione, forse, in quelle parole, che in un qualche modo quel punto di incontro li possa rendere simili, e quindi vicini, comunicanti tra di loro. Forse è proprio vero, che esiste un punto di contatto non così trascurabile, narrato e descritto con quelle parole feroci che Leo Tsukinaga usa senza vergogna, come ama lui senza vergogna, senza rimorso e senza esitazione.  
Che buffo giullare.  
E che buffo giullare lui, quando lo trattiene nel momento in cui vuole uscire dal suo corpo – borbotta con voce roca di non muoversi, razza di idiota, che altrimenti inzozzerà tutto. Come se si stesse prendendo la briga di rimediare qualcosa per lui e per sé per pulirsi.  
Leo non commenta la sua idiozia e lì rimane, ancora collegato a lui.  
Per qualche secondo, per qualche secondo ancora. Poi potranno ricominciare a fare finta di odiarsi, come sempre.


	7. 7. Webcam (IzuShu)

7\. **Prompt:** Web Cam  
**Avvertimenti:** Future fic!Au (post canon)  
**Note:** //

  
  
  


“Ti aspetto per le otto”.  
Shu pensa e ripensa a quel messaggio più volte, controllando con una certa ansia il piccolo orologio in basso a destra del desktop del computer. Non si ricorda l’esatta sequenza di operazioni con cui dovrebbe riuscire ad aprire il programma di messaggistica, scrive frettolosamente codici password forse sbagliando qualcosa – è la terza volta, dovrà attendere dieci minuti prima di poter chiedere, di nuovo, un nuovo codice sicurezza via messaggio.  
Maledetta tecnologia.  
Il cellulare si illumina e vibra per pochi istanti, perché lui sta aspettando. Ma se Shu vede ora quello che ha scritto potrebbe irritarsi ancora di più e dire cose sgradevoli, che non aiuterebbero a rendere molto piacevole la serata. Sbollisce andando a scaldarsi l’acqua per un tè caldo, accompagnandolo con un paio di biscotti e pure un goccio di miele.  
Allo scattare dei dieci minuti manda immediatamente un messaggio e riprova; questa volta funziona.  
L’App occupa tutto lo schermo e aprendosi gli notifica i tre tentativi da parte di lui di una videochiamata, più un messaggio piuttosto spiccio, pure privo di punteggiatura: “Dove sei”.  
Shu preme altre cose a caso e sembra funzionare, perché la chiamata parte – almeno, così suggerisce l’icona sullo schermo a forma di cornetta telefonica. E la voce di lui, quando apre la chiamata, è un misto di divertito e stanco.  
-Devi schiacciare sulla telecamera.  
Shu corruccia l’espressione, avvicinando il viso al monitor.  
-L’ho fatto.  
-No, non l’hai fatto. Altrimenti mi vedresti.  
Shu borbotta e prova a schiacciare quanto dettogli, e in effetti nota subito il cambiamento. L’immagine di lui mezzo nudo, avvolto nell’ombra della sera, si apre in tutto lo schermo e gli fa fare un balzo. Izumi sorride alla sua sorpresa.  
-Sei in ritardo.  
-La tecnologia mi ha impedito di essere in orario.  
-Oh certo, non sei tu deficiente, è la tecnologia malvagia che ha sabotato i tuoi piani.  
-Modera il linguaggio, Sena. Non è galante usare certi epiteti.  
-Non è galante fare aspettare le persone, Itsuki.  
Altri scambi molto gentili dopo, Izumi stira i muscoli delle braccia verso l’alto, in modo tale che sembra allungare tutto il busto, e certo in modo tale da mostrarsi all’altro quanto più possibile. Sa benissimo quale sia l’effetto su Shu, ed è voluto.  
Sorride infatti al suo tentennamento.  
-Basta perdere tempo, vai sul letto.  
Shu vorrebbe dirsi offeso di questa fretta, anche se la prospettiva di continuare a litigare non lo invoglia tantissimo; tuttavia, ancora prima che abbia formulato una frase con cui replicare, Izumi si sporge al di fuori dello schermo e quando torna ha tra le dita un oggetto che Shu non ha mai visto prima, e un sorriso davvero trionfante.  
-Mi è arrivato oggi.  
Shu ha gli occhi così sgranati che quasi gli cadono gli occhi dalle orbita.  
-È la cosa che hai comprato su internet e non volevi dirmi?  
Izumi da un sorriso furbo, come se avesse appena afferrato la cosa più bella del mondo. Il modello accarezza quel gigantesco fallo di plastica con entrambe le mani, premurandosi di farlo vedere bene al proprio amante, dalla base fino alla punta.  
-Vedi? Ha lo stesso colore dei tuoi capelli. L’ho chiamato PiccoloShu.  
Il vero Shu rimane piuttosto interdetto a quella rivelazione, non sa se essere offeso oppure lusingato. Non può negare che, dall’altra parte del mondo e in diversi Stati, la solitudine si faccia sentire molto spesso, ma quella che ha davanti gli sembra più che altro una presa in giro.  
All’ennesimo invito poco gentile di Izumi, Shu stacca dal caricatore il proprio computer e lo posiziona in fondo al letto matrimoniale della propria stanza, su cui ha già riposto tutto il materiale necessario per quell’incontro. Benché il copione non sia mai uguale, lo svolgimento è sempre più o meno lo stesso: si salutano, si insultano, parlano un poco, dopodiché si spostano entrambi sul letto.  
Izumi c’è già, Shu vi si accomoda sopra dopo essersi disfatto delle scarpe. Il modello lo guarda con occhi già rapaci, e posiziona dall’altra parte il proprio schermo, per farsi vedere meglio, mentre si accomoda tra i cuscini appoggiati sulla testiera.  
-Inclina un po’ il tuo schermo, voglio vederti.  
Shu esegue, con le guance arrossate, vincendo a stento la vergogna. Non è certo la prima volta ma comunque aprire le cosce davanti a uno schermo è sempre molto provante per lui, anche se a guardarlo c’è soltanto il suo ragazzo. Izumi pare apprezzare tantissimo i suoi sforzi, e non manca mai di segnalarlo: si lecca le labbra a quel modo e non gli stacca mai, proprio mai gli occhi di dosso – oltre che, naturalmente, fargli vedere quanto la sua sola presenza ingrossi il pene di carne che ha lui in mezzo alle gambe.  
Shu si slaccia la camicia. Non se la toglie, la apre soltanto quel tanto che basta perché si veda il petto magro e lui possa guardarlo mentre si prende un capezzolo e lo stringe, lo stuzzica. Gli dice che vorrebbe morderlo e farlo gemere di dolore.  
Poi all’altro, poi assieme. Poi le mani scendono, toccano il membro da sotto i pantaloni.  
Izumi continua a seguirlo come rapito, e a un certo punto fa esattamente quello che l’altro fa, seguendo il suo ritmo. Come Shu, si apre i pantaloni e si accarezza, li abbassa assieme all’intimo e si rivela, gioca tra l’inguine e il pube e sospira, sospira fortissimo.  
È sempre Izumi però il primo a recuperare la boccetta del lubrificante, quando ormai ogni vestito è stato fatto sparire alla vista. La punta di PiccoloShu sparisce ben presto tra le sue labbra, così come i primi cinque centimetri della sua lunghezza; il resto lo ingoia piano, andando indietro e poi sempre più avanti, imperterrito. Con la mano libera, si massaggia l’apertura e la bagna, rendendola splendidamente lucida.  
Shu è molto più sbrigativo in questo, non perde tento a ingoiare niente. Lubrifica soltanto quell’unico aggeggio di gomma che Izumi gli ha mandato dall’Italia tempo addietro, color argento spento, e attende che l’altro sia pronto.  
Lo fanno assieme, guardandosi negli occhi. Spingono fino in fondo, e se per Shu è abbastanza semplice, Izumi ha qualche difficoltà, ma una volta raggiunto lo scopo sembra piuttosto euforico.  
-PiccoloShu è impegnativo! È grosso quasi quanto il tuo, Itsuki!  
E lo guarda mentre lo muove, dentro e fuori, allarga sempre più le gambe in modo tale da potersi muovere con diverse angolazioni e godere il più possibile. Per un attimo chiude anche gli occhi, anche se sembra preferire tenerli aperti e guardare il viso stralunato dell’amante.  
Commenta, abbastanza fuori di sé.  
-Se per quella roba lì ti riduci in questo modo, quando ci sono io tra le due gambe che fai? Impazzisci?  
Shu vorrebbe rispondergli che sì, perde il controllo quando è lui a stringerlo, e che quelle tre volte che lo hanno fatto gli è sembrato di toccare il paradiso e di non avere altri bisogni – ma col cavolo che glielo dice, a un passo dall’orgasmo, dopo che si è infilato quell’affare color rosa su per il culo con una tale faccia da maniaco.  
Aspetterà di incularlo a dovere con le proprie mani e il proprio sesso e fargli chiedere scusa. Sa di saperlo fare, e sa che Izumi impazzisce per lui esattamente come lui impazzisce per Izumi.  
Comincia a masturbarsi davanti a quello schermo maledetto, Izumi ingoia così tanta saliva che Shu sente benissimo tutto il lavoro della sua gola. Si tocca a propria volta quando Shu comincia a gemere forte, senza più trattenersi.  
Viene a singhiozzi, in un orgasmo buffissimo, che è la causa primaria dell’orgasmo di lui.  
Si riprendono piano, con fiato ancora accelerato. Quando Shu prende un fazzoletto e comincia a pulirsi, Izumi sbuffa e si lecca le labbra.  
-La prossima volta ti pulisco io.  
Shu si pulisce più velocemente, prima che escano da quella dannata bocca altre cazzate. E quindi, quando si stende di nuovo tra i cuscini del proprio letto, nota che non solo Izumi non ha tolto PiccoloShu dal proprio sedere, ma ha anche recuperato un altro vibratore. E lo sta guardando pieno di aspettativa.  
-Secondo round?  
Non ha neppure le parole adatte per dirgli di no.


	8. 8. Biting (ReiShu)

8\. **Prompt:** Biting  
**Avvertimenti:** Vampire!Au  
**Note:** //

  
  
  


Apre le palpebre piano quando viene solleticato da una lieve brezza profumata, che porta il sentore della presenza di qualcuno di conosciuto. Non ricorda quando si è appisolato su quella poltrona, il suo corpo porta i segni di un addormentarsi non previsto: posa scomoda e poco elegante, la coperta sulle gambe scivolata via, il libro che stava leggendo caduto a terra.  
Shu sospira e si piega in avanti, recuperando quindi l’antologia di poesie e poi una posa corretta – la sua schiena duole un poco, specialmente sulla parte sinistra.  
Fissa, quindi, davanti a sé, verso la finestra lasciata aperta.  
-Non è educato rimanere nascosto.  
Qualcosa sfarfalla, c’è il movimento leggero della tenda bianca che si apre un poco di più e lascia libera l’anta aperta della finestra, da cui filtrano i raggi bianchi della luna piena, nel cielo plumbeo.  
Un altro movimento leggero ed ecco che compare, come se sempre ci fosse stato, un uomo elegante dai capelli neri appena lunghi, vaporosi, con quei due occhi rossi e quei denti sporgenti dalle labbra pallide.  
Rei Sakuma gli sorride gentile, pieno di attenzioni nei suoi confronti.  
-Non mi sto nascondendo, ero solo invisibile. Ma tu mi hai sentito arrivare.  
Shu incrocia le gambe tra di loro, scoccandogli un’occhiata di tralice, nascosto dalla luce che c’è sul comodino, accanto alla poltrona comoda.  
-Come evitarlo. Sono ormai-  
Non finisce la frase, odia sottolineare quanto il tempo trascorra diverso tra di loro.  
Si morde le labbra e indurisce lo sguardo, mentre il vampiro gli sorride dolcemente. La sua pelle sembra ancora più chiara del solito, e stranamente è così affascinante, così irresistibile. Ogni volta che srotola una parola con quella sua lingua, il sangue di Shu freme.  
-Questa è la decima volta che vengo a trovarti, Itsuki-kun.  
-Una volta ogni cinque anni, quinto plenilunio.  
Si avvicina di un passo a lui, espandendo la propria aura. Shu non lo rifiuta neanche per un secondo, alza lo sguardo a lui e lo osserva in ogni movimento che compie – il suo spirito lo accoglie, già pronto.  
Benché mostri quell’espressione, a Rei si rivela intimamente.  
-Lo hai calcolato. Mi congratulo, certe persone ci hanno impiegato molto di più.  
-Certe persone non erano me.  
Appoggia di scatto il libro accanto alla lampada, sopra il comodino. E abbassando la luce, avvolge nell’ombra della notte anche il resto della stanza, nascondendo tutto ciò che può effettivamente dirsi suo.  
Lo studio di una vecchia casa patronale, di una famiglia antica ormai in decadenza; scaffali pieni di libri e di polvere, un vecchio mappamondo intrappolato in un telaio di legno, e quel tappeto spesso e rosso che raccoglie tutti i loro passi.  
Gli occhi di Rei brillano ancora di più, in quel momento.  
-Ma stasera sei in ritardo.  
-Non volevo disturbarti mentre leggevi, e dopo mentre dormivi.  
-Buffa, questa tua premura.  
Il vampiro si avvicina ancora, e ancora. Shu incrocia le braccia al petto in un gesto istintivo, perché in realtà di proteggersi da lui non ne ha davvero voglia, né necessità. Ma Rei lo supera senza dargli la soddisfazione neanche di un commento, o di uno sguardo ai suoi bei vestiti, alle sue scarpe eleganti. Ha persino comprato una camicia nuova, per quella notte, che sa ancora di lavanda e sapone.  
Recupera il piccolo libro sul comodino e legge esattamente l’ultima cosa che Shu ha letto: l’uomo lascia un’impronta che solo l’altro sa seguire e riconoscere, perché sono ormai cinquant’anni che sono legati l’uno all’altro.  
La sua voce è un sospiro.  
-“Amore non è amore, se…”.  
Legge ancora un paio di versi e poi chiude il libro, guardandolo. Entrambi sanno benissimo che non è un caso, che abbia letto proprio quell’antologia proprio quella sera. E non c’è bisogno di alcuna spiegazione tra di loro.  
Rei si avvicina di nuovo a lui, questa volta gli si ferma davanti e respira il suo profumo – almeno quello, dei suoi sensi, è rimasto inalterato, perché gli permette di percepire meglio i suoi legati. Shu ha un aroma particolare, che sa di rosa selvatica, bordi screpolati e interno bianchissimo. Puro.  
Gli sorride.  
-Vorrei invitarti a uscire. Non hai impegni per stasera, vero?  
-Stavo aspettando qualcuno, in effetti.  
-Oh, mi dispiace per questo qualcuno.  
Sorride ancora e, con un gesto, apre il proprio nero mantello e lo avvolge: una nuvola di pipistrelli lo solleva da terra e lo trasporta fuori dalla finestra come se non avesse più peso.

Passano sui tetti di case addormentate, passano oltre le punte dei camini anneriti dalla fuliggine, aree vuote di piccole piazzole e giardini interni, le fronde degli alberi che si piegano al loro dolce passaggio. Abitazioni basse dalle tegole rossicce, poi piccoli condominii con cortili interni dove giochi abbandonati giacciono inermi in attesa di nuove avventure – il profilo di un’altalena si smuove quando scivolano in quelle zone, e cigola piano riflettendo il bagliore della luna.  
Rei punta una piccola chiesa molto vecchia, davanti alla quale c’è piantato un cartello rotondo con la chiara scritta di divieto d’accesso. Sale, sale e sale ancora, fino a che non raggiunge la cima del campanile e quindi lì si ferma, lì adagia dolcemente il corpo molle di Shu.  
L’uomo lo guarda riprendere forma e avvicinarsi a lui, guardarlo in viso prima di ammirare la curva dolce delle colline verso l’orizzonte. Quando sorride, scopre con le labbra i denti appuntiti, bianchissimi come le stelle.  
-Questo posto è cambiato, nel tempo.  
-Non tanto rispetto a cinque anni fa, a quanto dicono.  
Il dito del vampiro punta quello che adesso è un quartiere residenziale, dove sorge persino il cantiere di un nuovo centro commerciale promesso per il prossimo futuro. Shu fa una smorfia, sentendo le sue parole.  
-La tua famiglia abitava lassù. Non c’erano tutte quelle case.  
Le mani dell’uomo si prendono tra di loro, cominciando a sfregarsi l’un l’altra – le rughe sul viso non è la sola cosa che il tempo, la fatica e il dolore gli hanno dato. E per questo la sua voce si fa un poco pesante quando gli propone alcune considerazioni veloci, che cercano di non soffermarsi troppo sul passato che fu, e che è impresso nelle sue membra stanche.  
-Dopo la guerra, sono arrivate molte persone dalle campagne in cerca di ché vivere. E ora stanno ancora costruendo.  
Rei lo guarda di sfuggita, che non gli sembra una buona cosa fissarlo mentre si ricorda delle sue ossa rotte. Gli sorride e si avvicina, gli offre il proprio mantello come riparo, e Shu davvero non riesce a rifiutare, seppur quella notte non è per nulla fresca.  
-Ma questo campanile è rimasto qui, anche senza le campane.  
-Ormai è solo una vecchia torre vuota.  
Gli stringe il fianco, con le mani esili. A quella distanza, entrambi i loro corpi fremono, avvertendo la presenza l’uno dell’altro.  
Rei si gira completamente verso di lui, gli occhi che ancora brillano. L’uomo non riesce a sostenere a lungo il suo sguardo, benché l’orgoglio frizzi nelle vene; c’è una vergogna sopita che ogni tanto, di fronte a lui, si risveglia in un pudore senza senso, che gli abbassa gli occhi.  
Come se avere qualche anno in più lo privasse di bellezza e magnificenza – ma questo è un ragionamento che solo un essere eterno può permettersi di fare, perché non ha il grave della morte ad attenderlo.  
Il vampiro è dolce, gli prende il mento con le dita.  
-Guardami.  
Non glielo ordina, glielo chiede soltanto. Rei gli ha dato solo due ordini durante il periodo del loro legame, e mai per sciocchezze, per cose importanti del genere.  
Shu si fa attendere, ma dopo qualche istante alza i propri fieri occhi su di lui, che scintillano in quella sfumatura di colore che è tutta sua, e che lo identifica come un essere umano legato a un vampiro. Sfumati di viola, come i lillà notturni.  
Rei si china a baciargli dolcemente uno zigomo.  
-Ah, i tuoi occhi non sono cambiati.  
-No, quelli no. Neanche tu sei cambiato.  
-Io non posso, Itsuki-kun.  
-Lo so benissimo.  
Lo stringe a sé e Shu reagisce trattenendo il fiato per un istante, un poco sorpreso, un poco aspettandoselo troppo. Il suo corpo reagisce senza che lui riesca a controllarlo, e la cosa gli ha sempre dato fastidio, persino a quell’età.  
Il vampiro continua imperterrito la propria opera, approfittando della sua gentilezza, e della sua arrendevolezza.  
-Neanche il tuo cuore è cambiato. Cuci ancora come una volta?  
-No. Ho un piccolo negozio di abiti.  
-Ah, sì. La tua anima ha pure l’impronta di un’altra esistenza.  
Pausa: Rei apre la bocca ed espone i denti, fa solo finta di appoggiarli sopra il suo collo nudo, che l’uomo tende ed espone al suo indirizzo – se ne rende conto benissimo, è fin troppo presente in quel momento. Odierebbe non esserlo, e Rei non ha alcun interesse a rendersi odioso a un tale essere.  
Sussurra piano, perché lo possa sentire solo lui, e nessun altro.  
-Ti piace qualcuno?  
-Non dire assurdità, Rei.  
Ma attende ancora qualche secondo prima di dargli un bacio leggero, con labbra fredde.  
Shu sbuffa e sospira.  
-Non mentirmi, Itsuki-kun.  
-Non ti mento.  
Shu non si ricorda di aver percepito le mani di lui arrivargli alla vita, eppure sente benissimo la propria cintura venire aperta e i pantaloni calare piano, la camicia sul petto aprirsi. Sotto il suo mantello, la pelle esposta comunque rimane riparata, e certo alla totale disposizione delle mani voraci.  
Rei una volta gli disse che, quando un vampiro si lega a un essere umano, allora è capace di percepirlo anche fisicamente. Ma non è una cosa così semplice come sembra, non così immediata.  
In quel momento, ricordi e pensieri si mescolano tra di loro, ed è solo perché ha una forte resistenza dettata dall’esperienza che riesca a parlargli ancora.  
-C’è un ragazzo molto grezzo, che a malapena sa rattoppare gli stracci vecchi per ora. Gli ho dovuto dare io ago e filo.  
-I miei? Quelli che ti ho dato io?  
-No, quelli li tengo custoditi.  
Lo dice con una certa durezza, perché deve sapere che un simile tesoro non potrebbe mai essere ceduto facilmente. Rei è divertito, quasi, delle sue reazioni, e lo premia con una carezza più decisa delle altre.  
-Hai intenzione di darglieli in eredità?  
-In realtà speravo di vivere ancora diverso tempo, prima di doverci pensare.  
Shu finalmente reagisce e lo bacia a propria volta, lo spinge un poco indietro e lo abbraccia di rimando. Gioca con la lingua con i suoi denti sensibili, strappa qualche gemito al vampiro e ne è, davvero, compiaciuto.  
Il suo spirito si sporge verso quello della creatura della notte, e lo avvolge.  
-E tu, invece. Hai sconfitto tutti i tuoi rivali? Ucciso chi tenta di portare il caos nel mondo?  
Lo morde piano, tirando il suo labbro inferiore – lo fa sorridere piano.  
-Ti sei fatto altri amanti nel mondo?  
-Geloso?  
-Non eludere le domande importanti.  
Si ferma, mettendo il capo sopra il suo petto e lasciandosi toccare, semplicemente.  
C’è un confine labile tra materia e anima, nei legami tra vampiri ed esseri umani sono molto più labili che in altre relazioni, ed è difficile stabilire il limite netto delle due cose.  
Così, mentre Shu cerca conforto nel rumore assente di un petto dal cuore morto, è del tutto naturale che Rei lo tocchi intimamente, e accenda il suo corpo come un fiammifero.  
-Non ancora.  
-Scoppierà un’altra guerra?  
-No, di questo puoi essere sicuro.  
Nessuno gli romperà più le mani in atti di pura malvagità, lui non gli ordinerà mai più di sopravvivere a ogni costo a discapito di tutto.  
Rei non permetterà che le lotte interne tra quelli come lui, vampiri e altri esseri magici, coinvolgano il mondo degli esseri umani. Per Shu, per tutti loro.  
Shu alza il viso e lo chiama, ricordando con quegli occhi e con quella voce quale sia la posta in gioco di tutto quello. È così dolce, così suo.  
-Rei…  
Lo bacia ancora, molle.  
Lo bacia di nuovo, e anche questa volta il suo bacio si trasforma ben presto, le mani cominciano a muoversi per la fretta, certe parti del corpo diventano più calde. Il fiato dell’uomo diventa ben presto accelerato.  
-Itsuki-kun, sei impaziente.  
-Cinque anni per me sono molti.  
Gli sorride e lo sovrasta, prima che lo faccia l’altro. Le mani di Shu gli spettinano i capelli e costringono il suo capo a rimanere incollato al proprio, mentre continua a baciarlo con sempre più foga. Incredibile come un uomo così distinto riesca a diventare tanto passionale, a seconda dell’occasione.  
Rei si stacca a forza e, sempre lottando con il desiderio di lui di baciarlo, lo volta verso l’esterno, facendo in modo che si appoggi contro due colonne di sostegno al tetto del campanile. Un po’ come se fosse appeso nel vuoto.  
Sussurra al suo orecchio, stringendolo per il bacino.  
-Stai così.  
-Vorrei vederti in faccia-  
Ma non gli permette di finire la frase. Lo morde all’improvviso dietro l’orecchio, infilzandolo con i denti appuntiti: la carne debole di Shu, totalmente schiava di lui, si apre con docilità al suo passaggio, e i nervi impazziti rispondono al suo volere e al suo richiamo.  
Bastano pochi secondi che il suo corpo reagisce, e Shu prova il primo, potentissimo orgasmo.  
Singhiozza e trema tutto tra le sue braccia, quasi cade in avanti oltre la barricata del campanile. Per fortuna, il vampiro lo regge in tempo, succhiando quel poco che basta per terminare l’orgasmo dell’uomo e per assaggiarlo di nuovo. Qualcosa si risveglia anche in lui, e gli fa brillare gli occhi di rosso vivo.  
Shu non ha parole gentili, tra gli affanni.  
-Sei un infame.  
Gli lecca l’orecchio arrossato, strappandogli un gemito appena più basso.  
-Questo è un complimento, per una creatura come me.  
Lo accarezza ovunque, mentre ancora è inerme per la violenza dell’orgasmo. Trema ancora, in particolar modo quando tocca punti sensibili e quando sfiora il suo sesso stravolto.  
Si aggrappa a lui mentre tenta di nuovo di parlare.  
-Ti compiaci troppo dei miei insulti. Rei-  
Gli ruba ancora una volta la volontà di parlare, un altro piccolo morso sul fianco. Non gli succhia neppure il sangue, ma è sufficiente perché Shu smetta di dire qualsiasi cosa – nella paura di fare uscire troppo dalla propria bocca – e rimanga immobile a sua disposizione.  
Morsi, carezze, tocchi. Rei gode del corpo di lui e gode del suo godimento, sente scorrere il sangue di lui nel proprio corpo e finalmente si sente vivo, fortissimo. Ne vuole ancora.  
Si china quindi in ginocchio e, spostando i lembi lunghi della camicia aperta, lo morde appena vicino alla sporgenza del bacino. Shu trema a bocca aperta, sente la sua lingua umida in mezzo alle natiche e la voce di lui che vibra contro la pelle.  
-I tuoi gemiti rimbalzano tra le pareti di questa torre, sono meglio dei rintocchi di una qualsiasi campana.  
-Non dire- sconcezze!  
Non riesce a dire altro o a fare altro. Rei lo lecca piano, e lo morde altrettanto piano, in quella che sembra più che altro una tortura che il tentativo di dargli piacere. Scivola al suo interno e poi torna indietro, costella i suoi glutei di morsi superficiali che donano un piacere troppo effimero per essere soddisfacente.  
Un solo morso in mezzo alle gambe lo fa strillare e venire, poi il vampiro torna a leccarlo dove aveva interrotto, mentre l’essere umano si riprende a malapena dall’orgasmo. Quando lui viene, viene anche l’altro, lento e veloce in un ritmo che li fa impazzire entrambi.  
Ma è Shu a fermare la cosa, a un certo punto, quando vede qualcosa all’orizzonte.

Ormai dalle colline dolci si intravede qualche raggio di sole, e la fretta corrompe la purezza delle loro azioni.  
Seppur dolce, Rei non riesce a nascondere nel proprio sorriso una certa malinconia.  
-Mi spiace che questa volta sia stato così veloce.  
Shu sbuffa, i piedi che si impuntano nel tappeto rosso del proprio salotto.  
-Fra cinque anni, se ci saremo ancora entrambi, vedi di arrivare prima.  
Il vampiro accusa il colpo e sorride, ma prima che riesca a fuggire via trasformandosi in tanti pipistrelli, l’uomo lo prende per il colletto del mantello e gli stampa, a forza, il proprio bacio sulle labbra ancora sporche di sangue.  
Da solo, mentre il sole finalmente sorge, Shu si prende tutto il tempo per chinarsi a terra, chiudersi in un abbraccio doloroso e piangere un poco.  
Di felicità, di felicità vera.

_“Amore non è amore, se muta quando conosce mutamento.”_


	9. 9. Threesome (Mika(Mika)Shu)

9\. **Prompt:** Threesome  
**Avvertimenti:** What if? (??)  
**Note:** Non so che avvertimenti mettere help, cmq se siete allergici ai trip mentali (.) non leggete, è una roba assurda io vi avverto.

  
  


Mani. Troppe, troppe mani, tutte assieme ovunque – Shu fa fatica a capire dove lo stanno accarezzando e quante dita s’imprimono sulla sua pelle, come marchi a fuoco che rimarranno lì in eterno.  
-Oshi-san, baciami!  
Socchiude gli occhi e si aggrappa alla prima cosa che vede: una bocca sottile e rossa si avvicina al suo viso e si offre quasi spontaneamente al suo assalto, mentre le sue unghie graffiano le spalle rigide di quel corpo accaldato.  
Un movimento improvviso lo sbilancia in avanti mentre le braccia vengono tirate in alto, di lato, indietro. Il suo viso viene preso per il mento e indirizzato da un’altra parte, come se per una volta fosse lui la bambola.  
-No, no! Bacia qui! Bacia me!  
Una lingua si insinua nelle sue labbra, dolcissima e lunga. La succhia come se fosse un frutto succoso, gemendo piano.  
Il cuore dentro nel petto sobbalza a ogni carezza un po’ troppo sicura, perché quelle maledette mani gli frugano dappertutto e lo pizzicano ai capezzoli, e lo pizzicano sulle natiche. Gli entrano dentro, nelle viscere, cercando uno spazio che è il loro.  
-Oshi-san! Baciami!  
-Oshi-san! Guardami!  
-Oshi-san! Non essere così rigido!  
-Oshi-san! Cerca di non cadere!  
-Oshi-san! Ti piace?  
-Oshi-san! Ti piace?

-Non trovi che sia strano?  
Mika alza gli occhi dalla propria colazione, incrociando con lo sguardo la figura elegante della signora Itsuki, in un angolo della cucina. Fissa con una certa espressione preoccupata l’orologio a pendolo appeso a una parete, che docile segna le nove e mezza passate.  
La sua fronte è una ragnatela di rughe.  
-Oggi non dovete andare a scuola, ma non è da lui fare così tardi…  
Mika addenta un biscotto, e quando parla allegro sparge briciole di pasta e saliva ovunque.  
Non può certo avere qualche dubbio circa tutto ciò che fa Shu.  
-Avrò fatto un brutto sogno e starà ancora dormendo!  
La donna non replica, scuote soltanto la testa.  
Ma ecco che dopo qualche minuto appena, l’ultimo dei suoi figli fa capolino in cucina, con una straordinaria aria assonnata e i vestiti un poco – davvero un poco – stropicciati sugli orli.  
Lei pare soprassedere sulla mancata perfezione della sua figura, come se fosse una cosa da poco.  
-Oh! Shu-kun! Ben svegliato!  
Shu alza su di lei gli occhi cerchiati di occhiaie, e la lascia parlare senza opporre resistenza.  
-Non so se vuoi mangiare i tuoi croissant anche oggi, ma ho lasciato il tè in infusione.  
Il ragazzo fissa quindi il tavolo elegante in mezzo alla stanza, dove non può che notare la mancanza del suo cibo preferito. Se avesse ancora forze in corpo, certo le userebbe per lamentarsi di un tale sacrilegio, oppure per recarsi nella sua cucinetta personale e sfornare i dolci per l’occorrenza. Ma la verità è che il suo passo è incerto, e non ha idea se riesca a fare una cosa del genere tutto da solo.  
Quindi, con tutto il contegno possibile, semplicemente si siede a quel tavolo.  
-… grazie.  
La signora Itsuki è contenta così, abbastanza soddisfatta di vederlo vivo e reattivo. Almeno, è uscito dalla sua stanza, e non si rifiuta di parlarle per qualche motivo oscuro a lei.  
Rimane a guardarlo per un altro po’, mentre sorseggia piano dalla propria tazza e si azzarda persino a rosicchiare la punta di un biscotto, facendo lo sforzo di trattenere una smorfia al pensiero di quanti zuccheri in eccesso sta ingerendo. La donna lascia la stanza dopo qualche minuto, quando si è assicurata che almeno metà di quell’intruglio caldo è sparito nella sua pancia.  
E per qualche istante, c’è solo silenzio.  
-Oshi-san.  
Shu alza gli occhi a Mika, senza pensieri.  
-Dovresti coprire quel morso di zanzara con il colletto della camicia.  
-Quale zanzar-  
Spalanca gli occhi e in un gesto fulmineo porta la mano al proprio collo, dove sa che segno ci sia. O almeno, se lo ricorda in quel preciso momento.  
Diventa rossissimo, tra imbarazzo e furia.  
-Kagehi-!  
Non finisce il nome, però, perché davanti a lui Mika ha lo sguardo perso, di chi non ha davvero idea di cosa stia accadendo. Shu è sempre debole alla sua innocenza, non ha mai avuto motivo di dubitarne – e in quel momento, il ragazzo dagli occhi diversi sembra davvero sincero, così stupito della sua reazione.  
-C’è qualcosa che non va, Oshi-san?  
Shu tenta di calmarsi e di regolare il proprio respiro. Decide in fretta se fidarsi oppure di no, di quel Mika che ha davanti. Magari è stato davvero un insetto, a fargli quel segno rosso sul collo.  
Riprende a essere composto, dopo che ha alzato il colletto della camicia.  
-No, assolutamente no.  
Socchiude gli occhi e finisce di bere il suo tè, a piccoli sorsi, guardando solo di sfuggita l’altro ragazzo prendere l’ultimo dei biscotti dalla ciotola.  
E non si accorge affatto del sorriso di lui, che gli alza gli angoli della bocca nelle guance.

-Oshi-san, qui…  
Shu bacia quella pancia piatta e la morde, scendendo all’altezza del pube e del suo sesso. Qualche bacio, alza poi lo sguardo verso quei due occhi dorati, che lo stanno fissando pieni d’amore. Il primo Mika è così dolce, le guance arrossate dall’imbarazzo dell’amore.  
Gli stessi baci che lui gli sta dando, il secondo Mika glieli sta restituendo sulla schiena, sui fianchi, tra i glutei sodi. Gli allarga le cosce con dolcezza e si mette in mezzo, strofinando il proprio sesso contro la sua apertura.  
-Oshi-san… Oshi-san, sei così caldo!  
La voce lamentosa però è uguale, di entrambi.  
Una mano gli prende il mento e lo volta, in modo che possa baciare Mika con gli occhi, entrambi, azzurri. Questo non sembra far molto piacere al primo, che infatti si lamenta.  
-Così non vale! Lo hai già baciato abbastanza tu!  
-Non è mai abbastanza!  
Shu viene conteso da quelle mani, da quei corpi. Viene alzato sulle proprie ginocchia e quindi stretto tra di loro, tra baci e carezze – si lamenta appena quando i suoi capezzoli vengono tirati troppo perché, dopo aver passato ore di torture e baci, sono diventati sensibilissimi.  
Mika sogghigna, Mika lo seduce con parole gentili, ed è solo perché è davvero troppo per lui che cede a quel modo.  
-Oshi-san, sei un disastro!  
-Oshi-san, se così bello…  
Shu è confuso e si lascia baciare e mordere sul collo, in basso a sinistra. Troppi cuori stanno battendo allo stesso ritmo.  
Finalmente Mika entra dentro il suo corpo, come se quello fosse il solo posto giusto per lui, gli singhiozza contro la schiena e piange di beatitudine. Finalmente Mika gli prende il sesso e comincia a masturbarlo con il proprio, occupandogli completamente la bocca in movimenti casuali e fantasiosi, che fatica a seguire.  
Occhi d’oro. Occhi di zaffiro.  
Troppe mani in un solo momento.  
_È solo un sogno d’altronde, no? _


	10. 10. Blindfold (TsumuShu)

10\. **Prompt:** Blindfold  
**Avvertimenti:** //  
**Note:** //

  
  


Il suo odore si sente ovunque, sale al naso e filtra nei polmoni fino a invadere, poi, ogni cellula del suo corpo con il sangue veloce, velocissimo.  
Il suo calore invade la sua sensibilità come una necessità impellente, diventa rassicurazione ed eccitazione allo stesso tempo, così come ogni piega del suo corpo nudo a cui si aggrappa e a cui si stringe.  
Poi lui, lui dentro, lui come invasione benigna in quell’unica parte intima che lo rende fragile davvero, al resto del mondo.  
E dire che Shu aveva pensato che bastasse una benda sugli occhi per far finta che Tsumugi non esistesse – invece lo sente di più, piacere totalizzante.  
Quando poi, seduto su di lui, porta le cosce a stringerlo alla vita all’ennesima spinta molle, i capelli lunghi gli solleticano la pelle del collo in una carezza strana, che non può davvero essere scambiata per altro. Lo morde sulla spalla, il viso nascosto nell’incavo caldo del suo collo, proprio lì dove può sentire benissimo il ritmo frenetico del suo cuore impazzito.  
Come se lo amasse.  
-Shu-kun…  
La voce stona in tutta quell’armonia, ed è un ottimo pretesto per simulare fastidio.  
-Zitto, Aoba! Non devi parlare!  
Altra spinta, altro gemito. Shu trema anche nella voce, la gola irritata dai continui ansimi.  
-Non posso fare finta che tu sia un altro, se-  
Non finisce la frase, ma Tsumugi sa già il continuo: non ha fatto altro che ripeterlo da che si sono spogliati a vicenda, quando ancora la punta delle loro dita erano fredde.  
In quella farsa consenziente, Tsumugi assume i contorni di qualcuno la cui identità pretesa è sconosciuta – eppure sono le sue spalle quelle su cui Shu piange il suo piacere, ed è la sua pancia quella su cui riversa il proprio orgasmo.  
Aoba sorride mesto, godendo del suo tremare innocente, esposto e inerme.  
Sicuro che, prima o dopo, riuscirà a conquistare anche il suo animo per davvero, e allora ogni vergogna sarà finalmente esposta, in una vittoria senza pari. E per questo, è anche disposto ad attendere.


	11. 11. BlowJob (ShuYuzu)

11\. **Prompt:** BlowJob  
**Avvertimenti:** //  
**Note:** Perdono mi sono inventata un prompt perché quello di oggi non mi garbava e quindi niente, godetevi sta cosa senza senso e su questo pair senza senso ciao a tutti.

  
  


La bellezza non è solo natura, non si limita a essere un bel tratto del viso o una curva piacevole del fianco, una schiena dritta e capelli voluminosi. No, la bellezza non è un mero atto passivo, ma è più essenza: una postura mantenuta salda, gesti che si compiono con morbidezza, eleganza nei vestiti portati con decoro e compostezza.  
Shu Itsuki detiene questa verità assoluta e ne segue i dettami, personalmente. Ne fa poetica artistica, ne fa principio regolatore di ogni azione. Per questo si compiace oltremodo se le persone che lo circondano fanno altrettanto – anche, e specialmente, senza essere indirizzati da lui. Qualcuno che agisce al suo stesso modo, con motivazioni più intime di un ordine esterno, certo può arrivare a un’empatia con lui ben profonda e sincera.  
Può solo che trovare un vero piacere in un essere simile.

Tutto il contesto lo mette a proprio agio.  
Seduto come su un trono nell’ombra, tra i vestiti usati in scena e accanto il tavolo dove truccarsi, c’è soltanto lui e la persona che gli sta davanti – chinata a terra, con il viso immerso nelle sue cosce.  
Lo spettacolo di danza e musica si è concluso con uno scroscio di applausi e la loro eco rimbalza ancora per quelle pareti, così come i mugugni soffusi e quel rumore di saliva che segue ogni movimento di lui. Shu non si perde un solo istante di quell’immagine, perché sarebbe uno spreco imperdonabile.  
E Fushimi ha gli occhi socchiusi, così intento nel lavoro che sta compiendo. Si interrompe mezzo secondo, per chiedergli con voce morbida ma non slavata se vada tutto bene, se è soddisfatto di quello che sta ricevendo; Shu sospetta che stia facendo apposta di interrompersi in determinati momenti, calcolati con precisione per prolungare quel piacere e non farlo mai arrivare al culmine, e quindi alla sua conclusione.  
Come se a un orgasmo non potesse seguire un altro orgasmo ancora.  
Quelle sue labbra rosate sono troppe morbide, però, e quelle guance troppo calde perché Shu possa anche solo pensare di dirgli di smetterla. Accarezza lo zigomo dove spunta il suo solo neo e la sua guancia prima di osare introdurre nella bocca la punta del proprio pollice, toccando anche la lingua calda. Ha un brivido.  
Gli risponde con un solo cenno della testa, a Yuzuru basta quello per continuare.  
Poggia le mani – delicatamente – sulle sue cosce aperte, ancora fasciate dai pantaloni neri della divisa dei Valkyrie, e si sporge con il viso con lentezza, ingoiando pian piano tutto il suo membro. Arriva fino alla base prima di fermarsi, non accusa alcuna fatica e si ritira con lo stesso ritmo, lasciando scie di saliva sulla pelle tirata, così come ha fatto negli ultimi venti minuti.  
Shu sente il cappello sul punto di cadere e crollare, così come sta per crollare il suo autocontrollo. Yuzuru succhia piano e lui trattiene i tremiti, Yuzuru muove la lingua contro il suo glande e si aggrappa ai braccioli della sedia per mantenersi saldo. Yuzuru apre gli occhi e per un istante, per un istante soltanto, dimentica di respirare, così immerso nella sua gola e nel suo calore.  
Amerebbe sporcare la divisa dei Fine con il proprio seme, nel peggior sfregio possibile. Ma ancora di più, in realtà, amerebbe sporcare lui e averlo per sé, in ogni cellula.  
Yuzuru si ferma ancora e gli chiede, preoccupato, come mai sia diventato tutto rosso in viso e come mai il suo cuore abbia cominciato a battere in quel modo irregolare. Shu non sa rispondere, gli accarezza il capo senza pronunciare una parola.  
Ha solo uno scatto quando Yuzuru sembra volersi alzare – e arrivargli vicino al volto, vedendo la sua espressione meglio? No, mai – lo riconduce al suo posto con un gesto non troppo pesante, appena accennato sulla spalla di lui.  
Shu è abituato a dare ordini, Yuzuru a eseguirli, d’altronde, e a provvedere al fabbisogno totale e completo di coloro che ritiene suoi padroni.  
Un mezzo sorriso gli curva le labbra prima che il suo viso torni tra le sue gambe, depositando mille baci.  
Solo a quel punto Shu comprende una seconda verità, la più importante di tutte. Come la bellezza e la perfezione, alla fine, si tocchino in un punto molto piacevole e bagnato.


	12. 12. RolePlay (WataShu)

  
12\. **Prompt:** Roleplay  
**Avvertimenti:** //  
**Note:** è canonico che Shu scriva, di tanto in tanto, i copioni degli spettacoli di Wataru – oltre che cucirgli la maggior parte dei vestiti e tutto vbb, Shu e Wataru sono praticamente colleghi di lavoro a stretto giro da sempre.  
E quindi niente IMMAGINATEVI QUESTE PREMESSE PER QUESTO PROMPT come al solito grazie per chi ha aperto il nuovo capitolo e chi finirà grazie grazie davvero spero vi piaccia (L)

  
  
  


-No, non così! Assolutamente no!  
Shu agita le mani, e con quelle anche il copione che tiene stretto tra le dita. Indica con l’indice una linea di inchiostro tutta scribacchiata, sopra la quale ci sono tante frecce rivolte verso l’alto, e un grande segno rosso di una croce rovesciata.  
Wataru guarda il plico di carta, e poi l’altro ragazzo, mentre ancora questo parte a inveire.  
-Manca di enfasi! Vedi qui? Ho messo il punto esclamativo! C’è una ragione!  
Il comico sa tutte le battute del copione a memoria, è una sua prerogativa riuscire a memorizzare tante battute in poco tempo così da saperle interiorizzare e impersonare meglio. Fa un cenno con la testa, guarda in alto e prende un bel respiro. Fa una strana smorfia, per preparare l’espressione, così da essere pronto quanto ricomincia a recitare.  
-E allora, mio ama-  
-Troppa poca enfasi!  
-E all-  
-Troppa enfasi!  
Wataru abbassa le braccia e forza un sorriso che rivolge quindi all’autore del suo nuovo copione. Sono ore che sta provando, comincia a sentire un poco l’irritazione.  
-Shu adorato, temo di non capire cosa tu voglia da me.  
-L’enfasi deve essere messa alla fine della frase, non all’inizio!  
Wataru non riesce a capacitarsi del fatto che, invece, Shu non sembri assolutamente accusare la minima fatica. Si muove nervosamente sul palco di legno, continuando ad agitare quei fogli in aria.  
-Riprova!  
Lo guarda ben dritto negli occhi, diretto.  
In qualche modo, gli trasmettono la sua forza e la sua energia, e questo anima Wataru abbastanza.  
-E allora, mio amato amico, concludiamo assieme questa farsa! Concludiamo quando ancora i nostri cuori sono traboccan-  
Peccato che, neanche questa volta, quell’autore esigente sia soddisfatto.  
Lo interrompe bruscamente e sventola, di nuovo, il copione in aria. Ormai i bordi della carta sono del tutto stropicciati.  
-Deve essere un crescendo! Non puoi partire lento e poi arrivare subito in alto! Le ultime battute della tua sentenza devono essere la punta del climax!  
-È una frase molto lunga…  
-E tu sei molto bravo, Wataru. Sono sicuro che tu sia il solo che possa riuscirci!  
L’attore spalanca gli occhi, a sentire quelle parole. Dopo tanta fatica, certo non si aspettava di certo di ricevere uno dei rarissimi e preziosissimi complimenti da Shu, proprio da Shu Itsuki. Sa bene quanto raro sia quell’avvenimento – e quanto Shu non si sprechi in false lodi, anzi.  
Essere apprezzato è sempre un grande piacere, ma quando è quello strambo autore a farlo, stranamente Wataru si sente ancora più felice e soddisfatto.  
Muove le guance e prepara ancora la propria espressione, guardando in alto.  
-E allora, mio amato amico, concludiamo assieme questa farsa! Concludiamo quando ancora i nostri-  
Non serve che sia Shu a fermarlo.  
Abbassa le spalle e lo guarda, un poco rammaricato, forzando l’ennesimo sorriso. Ormai persino la coda che sorregge tutti i lunghi capelli sulla sua testa si è afflosciata, stanca.  
-Penso mi manchi qualcosa.  
-Mi pare evidente che ti manchi qualcosa. Stai forse male?  
-Ti ringrazio della tua apprensione, ma non credo sia quello.  
Abbassa il capo, abbassa lo sguardo a terra, fa qualche passo avanti e indietro.  
Il teatro è vuoto, a parte loro due, e le eco delle loro voci riempiono tutto lo spazio. Le luci indirizzate a loro due impediscono loro di vedere la platea priva di ospiti e tutte le file e tutte le colonne di poltrone comode senza nessuno spettatore.  
Wataru gira attorno un paio di volta prima di avere l’illuminazione. Allora alza di scatto la testa e guarda Shu, che preso alla sprovvista sobbalza sul posto.  
-Forse, se tu mi aiutassi-  
-E come potrei? Ti ho già dato il copione.  
-Beh, puoi fare finta di essere l’altra persona.  
Stranito, chiede conferma.  
-L’altra persona?  
Wataru muove dapprima solo la testa per rispondergli, poi parla concitatissimo, quasi non si aspettasse una risposta negativa in nessun caso.  
-Intendi, il secondo uomo. Quello che devi sfidare a morte.  
-Esatto, proprio quello. Potrebbe essere una buona soluzione!  
Si avvicina a lui di un passo, senza rendersi conto che Shu non ha assunto affatto una posizione difensiva nei suoi confronti, nonostante lo guardi così tanto perplesso.  
-Potrei riuscire a concentrarmi meglio, a immedesimarmi meglio!  
-Non credevo ti servisse un aiuto del genere, Wataru.  
-Di solito no, mio dolce Shu, ma oggi dev’essere una giornata particolare! Sii buono con me! Solo per oggi!  
Shu non risponde per qualche istante, pensando velocemente.  
Non ha mai fatto l’attore, e dentro di lui c’è quella spinta da perfezionista che gli dice di non acconsentire alla richiesta, perché senza una dovuta preparazione le cose si possono fare solo che male. Ed è davvero vicino a rifiutare la cosa in toto, con lo stesso tono che ha usato fino a quel momento per riprendere il compagno.  
Ha già le parole in bocca, pronte per essere pronunciate.  
Wataru però, però è così vicino, e stringe quel dannato copione così stretto al proprio petto. Dopo tutte quelle ore, avere tanta voglia negli occhi ha un certo significato.  
Chiude la bocca e abbassa gli occhi, fa un piccolo cenno con la testa – basta perché Wataru ne sia felicissimo.  
-Non ti deluderò!  
Vorrebbe dirgli, per zittirlo, che in realtà è impossibile perché non riesce a deluderlo proprio mai, ma a quel punto è più urgente frenare l’imbarazzo che sta montando.  
Sventola il copione che ha in mano, come se fosse una sciabola.  
-Partiamo dall’inizio!

-Lassù nel cielo!  
Indica un punto in alto dove la scena prevede una finestrella di legno aperta, luce bianca che scende sopra di loro. Scuote la testa e fa ballare i capelli a ogni cenno, la voce appena accorata di chi si è tenuto dentro un gran segreto per troppo tempo.  
-Lassù, la Luna incantatrice mi è testimone eterna! E possa cadermi addosso un fulmine in questo istante, o mille maledizioni, se non dico il vero!  
Shu segue rapido con gli occhi ogni parola scritta sul copione, arrivando fino alla fine. Wataru ha seguito tutte le indicazioni lasciate con frecce e pause, non ha niente da dirgli – e trattiene quel poco che vorrebbe, perché non è il momento adatto.  
Ricontrolla per scrupolo quel che segue, come se lui stesso non sapesse a memoria tutto il copione che ha composto. Parte con voce titubante.  
-Pronuncia il vero senza inganno davanti a me, senza spergiurare su santi e divinità! Abbi il coraggio di parlare come un uomo, a un uomo!  
Wataru non commenta la sua totale mancanza di esperienza, piuttosto si fa avanti, esattamente come dovrebbe fare, mano al petto a stracciare le vesti.  
Si trovano entrambi all’aperto, nel centro del labirinto di un giardino nobiliare. Sentono, assieme, il profumo soffuso delle rose marcite per la corruzione e la tragedia nell’aria.  
Così, l’inganno viene svelato.  
-Io, sono stato io! Io ho versato il veleno nel calice di tuo padre!  
Il volto di Shu dovrebbe deformarsi, invece di dipingersi in quella strana smorfia che palesa. Tuttavia, contagiato dall’altro, il tono della sua voce è un poco più sicuro.  
Si sta liberando di un grande peso.  
-Dunque ti sei rivelato! Ti sei esposto! La vergogna e il pudore hanno prevalso! Il tuo cuore ha conservato un briciolo di umanità, nonostante il tuo cuore corrotto e le tue nefande azioni!  
-Tu lo sapevi!  
-L’ho sempre saputo! Amico, fratello, i tuoi occhi non potrebbero mai mentirmi! La tua lingua mi ha tradito e offeso, ma io ho saputo ascoltare oltre il suono di quella voce menzognera!  
Uno di fronte all’altro, immobili. Persino le cicale hanno smesso di frinire, gli uccellini di cinguettare.  
Pare quasi che Wataru sanguini.  
-Non vuoi sentire le mie ragioni?  
Shu non fa fatica a imitare un’espressione velenosa e un tono della voce pungente, stranamente gli riesce quasi naturale. Abbassa persino il copione e lo guarda diretto in faccia, pieno di un astio a lungo sopito.  
Loro due erano come fratelli, cresciuti assieme fin dalla più tenera età, e un doppio tradimento è stato inferto al figlio del re.  
Shu fa un passo nella sua direzione.  
-Quali ragioni possono esserci a questo mondo, dopo quello che hai fatto?  
Silenzio, perché i sentimenti attecchiscano.  
Ancora emozioni, ancora segreti trattenuti. Tutto ciò che Wataru temeva davvero, si è avverato davanti ai suoi occhi, e per qualche oscura ragione gli fa più male del previsto. È accecato dal dolore e dall’ira, e tutto questo vortice lo porta a esplodere all’improvviso. Apre le braccia e scansa il proprio mantello, la voce cala come il sibilo del vento gelido d’inverno e si gonfia, si gonfia fino a diventare quasi una maledizione.  
Quindi estrae la propria spada e gliela punta addosso.  
-E allora, mio amato amico, concludiamo assieme questa farsa! Concludiamo quando ancora i nostri cuori sono traboccanti ti odio e affetto, di sincera passione! Io ti sfido!  
Dovrebbero seguire azioni di lotta, ma Shu rimane immobile al proprio posto e lo guarda esterrefatto.  
Si è ben reso conto di aver smesso di respirare mentre Wataru parlava, e di essersi lasciato trascinare da tutto quello – forse un po’ troppo per i suoi gusti. Stringe il copione tra le mani non tanto come se fosse un’ancora, ma per trattenere sentimenti intensissimi.  
Anche l’altro se ne accorge, tardi, quando ormai Shu ha cominciato a parlare.  
-Direi che, almeno questa volta, sei stato bravo.  
-Shu-  
-Penso-  
Fa un passo indietro, interrompendo qualsiasi cosa lui voglia dire.  
Abbassa persino gli occhi, lasciando andare il copione, che rovina a terra in un tonfo morbido.  
-Penso io debba… andare via.  
E lo fa, uscendo di scena.

Ormai ha abbassato le braccia già da un po’, mentre fissava il punto delle quinte dove Shu è sparito andando verso i camerini.  
Wataru non riesce a calmarsi, non riesce proprio. Vita o spettacolo che sia, i suoi sentimenti sono sempre portati all’eccesso, senza distinzione tra le due cose, tanto che persino lui alle volte è talmente preso da dimenticarsi della differenza tra le due dimensioni.  
Quante volte ha ucciso e quante volte è morto, sul palco. E quante volte ha amato, ha odiato e spergiurato, sul palco.  
Come in quel momento stesso.  
Questa volta però osa qualcosa di diverso, estende il copione secondo il proprio volere e diventa autore, attore e registra stesso. I suoi passi continuano a essere quelli del traditore e l’ambiente è sempre il labirinto delle rose, che lo porta dietro il tendone rosso e giù per le scale, oltre una porta chiusa.  
Guarda le spalle di lui, che sobbalza quando lo sente e sospira, mentre sta finendo di recuperare le cose da mettere nella sua borsa.  
-Wataru, sto per andare-  
Lo interrompe e fa un gesto con le braccia, di apertura e dolcezza.  
Scena quinta, atto secondo.  
-Mio dolce amico, le tue parole addolciscono sempre l’affanno del mio cuore.  
Shu dapprima non capisce, forse perché non ha davvero la stessa capacità di immedesimazione che ha Wataru, e ha fin troppe parole proprie, a differenza di quel pagliaccio.  
L’attore quindi salta un paio di battute, e continua la scena.  
-Sciolgono il dolore che attanaglia lo spirito, e lo rendono libero dai sensi di colpa. Per qualche istante appena, io sono salvo.  
Sorride gentile, altro gesto con le braccia.  
-E tutto grazie a te.  
Shu raddrizza la schiena, quando finalmente ha realizzato. Smette di sbattere le palpebre pur di mantenere il contatto visivo con lui, con quell’espressione al limite dell’esaurito e dello schifato che fa fatica davvero a mantenere. Maledetto il momento in cui ha permesso a Wataru di provocargli quell’effetto.  
La borsa, intanto, gli scivola dalla spalla.  
-Wataru, smettila.  
Wataru si fa di lato, cambia subito maschera ed espressione, viso e tutta la posa della sua figura.  
Ora sono entrambi in una saletta privata, dove il principe ha appena avuto uno scatto di rabbia nei confronti della futura sposa e dei servitori e lui, proprio lui, il traditore, cerca di consolarlo per quello che è accaduto.  
Scena prima, atto quarto.  
-Non sono forse- non sono forse queste orecchie quelle che hanno sentito tutti i tuoi segreti? Tutte le tue confidenze, tutte le tue imprecazioni? Non è questo petto che ha raccolto le tue lacrime di dolore? Allora perché affidare il tuo amore a qualcun altro?  
Ora invece sono da soli, appena prima che un processo finto condanni uno sguattero innocente alla forca. Il principe non dorme da giorni, il traditore neppure.  
Scena sesta, sempre atto quarto.  
-Dì, dì il mio nome! Pronuncialo ancora con quelle tue labbra!  
Shu si ricorda a memoria tutte, davvero tutte le battute.  
Impiega però qualche secondo a fare un passo in avanti e a simulare una smorfia che non è la sua – accetta questa cosa, accetta quindi le parole di Wataru, e non di meno i suoi sentimenti, anche nel momento in cui sono nascoste dietro le parole di qualcun altro.  
Cosa non si fa per amore: vedere oltre una stupida maschera.  
-Teodoro, il dio prezioso.  
Wataru lo ripete, con più enfasi.  
-Teodoro. Oh, il mio nome ha un altro significato se lo pronunci tu. Mille e nessuno assieme.  
Shu cambia atto, all’improvviso, e torna indietro nel tempo, quando le cose non erano ancora così tese, e c’era la speranza di una possibile redenzione.  
Così, può risultare appena dolce.  
Scena terza, atto secondo.  
-Ma la notte è buia e nasconde tutti i pensieri, non c’è distinzione tra verità e inganno.  
-Hai forse paura di me?  
-Non vedo i tuoi occhi.  
Wataru avanza fino a toccarlo quasi.  
Dovrebbe urlare, ma per qualche oscura ragione non segue più il copione e fa un poco di testa propria, sperando che l’autore non si arrabbi.  
-Guardami ora. Sono proprio qui.  
Fronte contro fronte – l’autore sembra più preso da altro che allo stravolgimento della propria storia.  
Si morde le labbra e non dice nulla per diversi secondi, lasciando che l’altro lo accarezzi dolcemente sul viso e faccia della sua guancia destra una tela su cui tracciare, con la punta delle dita, i colori di un imbarazzo e di altri sentimenti caldissimi.  
C’è sempre finzione, e c’è realtà. Arte in mezzo, e forse è solo per mezzo di quella che Shu non sente l’impulso di andare via in quel preciso momento, abbandonando l’altro senza più una singola parola.  
Torna persino a guardarlo in viso.  
-Wat-  
Si ferma in tempo, prima di interrompere la magia e la connessione tra loro. È tutto sempre così difficile, quando si parla con qualcuno che può solo replicare la voce degli altri.  
Shu, anzi no, il principe, socchiude gli occhi e lo guarda dolcemente.  
-Teodoro…  
Il traditore lo bacia piano, sfiorandogli solo le labbra. Lo sente tremare, sospirare con garbo, riaprire gli occhi e rispondergli con un secondo bacio appena più deciso.  
Perdono assieme ben presto la conta dei baci.  
Il traditore spinge il principe contro il muro, dove lo sovrasta e lo chiude con le proprie braccia ai lati del suo capo. Il principe ha un singulto quando sente la sua lingua infilarsi nella bocca, lo scosta qualche istante per rivolgergli un’occhiata di rimprovero.  
-Questo non è previsto nel copione…  
Il traditore sussurra al suo orecchio, con una voce priva di innocenza che gli fa vivere il primo brivido caldo della propria vita.  
-Raccogli la verità sulle mie labbra e nei miei occhi, amico mio.  
Il principe fa fatica, perché Teodoro gli è addosso con tutto il corpo e non gli lascia tregua. È un amante esperto di sentimenti, forse, un po’ meno di gesti, ma questo gli permette di partire avvantaggiato perché gli fa compiere sempre la prima mossa – e il principe è in una situazione tale che può solo limitarsi a rispondergli.  
Non gli piace molto, quindi le sue mani si muovono con lo stesso garbo delle parole, e scorrono sul suo busto in ogni anfratto di superficie. È lui che porta i loro bacini a scontrarsi, e a muoversi allo stesso ritmo. Teodoro è ben felice, ed eccitato, a rispondergli.  
-I tuoi occhi sono limpidi come sempre e- E i tuoi intenti un po’ troppo espliciti.  
-Mi vorresti più modesto? Come una fanciulla al suo primo amore?  
-Amore?  
-Rosse le guance e timorose le parole.  
-Non conosceresti imbarazzo neanche se te lo insegnassero.  
-Prova a insegnarmelo tu.  
Un’aperta sfida, il principe è in un certo modo costretto a raccoglierla. Perché lui non può perdere contro Teodoro, contro l’assassino di suo padre; non può davvero permettergli di parlargli a quel modo, anche se è il suo migliore amico. Che l’altro sappia tutti i suoi segreti e lui sia all’oscuro del segreto più grande di Teodoro, non fa che infiammarlo di più.  
Sa, naturalmente, cosa deve fare. Prima di tutto, lo stordisce con un bacio profondo, guardandolo negli occhi. Gli prende le spalle e lo gira all’improvviso, in modo da portarlo con la schiena contro il muro e lì fermarlo, come ha fatto Teodoro con lui. A quel punto è lui, in una posizione di potere, e se ne può avvantaggiare.  
Lo bacia sul viso e sul collo, lo fa gemere. Gli tocca i fianchi, e quella parte del petto e della natica, dell’interno coscia, che sembra farlo accendere di più. Lo stimola sul pube, sopra la stoffa dei pantaloni, fino a che pare siano quasi dolorose per lui le sue carezze.  
E poi lo morde, quando tenta di fermarlo, gli occhi bassi.  
-Questo, però, mio dolce amico, non mi insegna esattamente l’imbarazzo.  
-Non riesci a guardarmi in faccia. Cos’è questo, se non imbarazzo?  
Gli slaccia finalmente la cintura dei pantaloni, quando ormai i suoi capelli lunghi sono un disastro e le labbra fin troppo rosse. Il principe non avrebbe mai pensato di trovare qualcosa di così piacevolmente caldo, di una strana consistenza ma tutt’altro che ripugnante.  
Ma ancora più strano è il fatto che, quel suo odore di piacere e di sudore, non gli dispiace affatto, anzi.  
Lo costringe a guardarlo negli occhi mentre lo masturba veloce, e non lo bacia affatto per sentire ogni suo gemito.  
Lo porterebbe anche all’apice, per vedere l’orgasmo deturpare e sgretolare quella maledetta maschera che ha in viso e rivelare finalmente cosa ci sta dietro, ma Teodoro lo blocca quasi alla fine e gli sorride, sempre dolcissimo.  
-Non è bello che sia solo io a godere, giusto?  
Conduce le sue mani ai propri fianchi, in un abbraccio stretto.  
Il principe non capisce cosa voglia fare almeno finché non si porta le dita dentro la bocca e le bagna di saliva; diventa rossissimo in viso, e non si muove di un millimetro.  
Così, Teodoro si libera della cintura di lui e fa proprie le sue natiche, dita strette attorno ai muscoli sodi e due, solo due, dentro. Il principe sobbalza.  
-Troppo irruento-  
-Scusami, dolce amico-  
-Il mio nome!  
Lo guarda con furore, troppo vicino.  
Non è colpa sua se lo bacia, è stato costretto da quegli occhi così vivi.  
-Lawrence!  
Si merita un altro bacio di risposta, altre carezze calde.  
Il corpo del principe è in fiamme, gli preme contro come se avesse necessità di sentirlo vivo e presente, in pieno bisogno di lui. Continua a sobbalzare mentre scava nella sua intimità, in tutte le direzioni che le sue dita riescono a trovare – non essendo troppo abituato a quel genere di intrusione, è normale che la trovi fastidiosa, ma incredibile che l’accetti e ne goda.  
-Non sei proprio delicato come una fanciulla-  
-Tu invece ne hai lo stesso sapore, dolcissimo. Una primizia irripetibile.  
Gli lascia, senza che se ne accorga, il segno rosso di un altro bacio alla base del collo, dove la camicia è stata lasciata aperta.  
Lawrence gli tira i capelli, gioca con lui a dare ordini taciti, lo morde ancora e riprende a toccarlo, in modo da allineare i loro piaceri. Allarga persino le gambe, a un certo punto, come a permettergli di entrare più dentro, e Teodoro coglie l’occasione per accontentarlo.  
Quando trova quello che stava cercando, Lawrence ha un sobbalzo più forte degli altri, e invece di lamentarsi comincia a gemere forte contro il suo collo, irrigidire e ammorbidire i muscoli. È completamente suo.  
Teodoro non è esattamente in condizioni migliori, in quel momento. Ed è bellissimo come si conducano, stretti nello stesso abbraccio, all’orgasmo.

Shu non è molto contento di buttare nel cestino il quarto fazzolettino, dopo averlo passato sulle proprie mani e sul proprio pube. Non riesce a togliersi quella sensazione di appiccicaticcio che ha addosso, nonostante tutto. Quando alza gli occhi, e vede che Wataru è completamente vestito e sistemato, e che ha persino recuperato il proprio giaccone per l’esterno, si rende conto che non può più davvero aspettare: è tardi, e loro due devono rientrare.  
Recupera quanto deve e si prepara come meglio può. Farà una doccia appena arrivato a casa.  
Wataru, e non più Teodoro, gli parla quando la scuola è giù ben lontana dalle loro spalle e il sole quasi completamente calato.  
Fermo in mezzo al marciapiede, lo costringe a fermarsi a propria volta.  
-Shu, io-  
Non lo guarda in viso direttamente, alza lo sguardo a scatti, preoccupato.  
-Vorrei sapere se è tutto a posto, Shu.  
Lui sospira, rassegnato.  
-Non ti sembra un po’ tardi, per chiederlo?  
-No, mi sembra il momento perfetto.  
Ha ragione: ora che sono tornati loro, la scena principale è passata, lontani da quel maledetto palco, e che i loro cuori hanno trovato un poco di pace, il pensiero può scorrere più libero. Come il metro di giudizio personale di Wataru sia capovolto rispetto alla norma non è certo una novità, per nessuno.  
Questa volta è Shu a non riuscire ad alzare lo sguardo.  
-Forse ci siamo lasciati un po’ troppo andare.  
-No, non sono della stessa opinione.  
Wataru lo sorprende con un sorriso, la maschera finalmente calata. Era dunque questo il significato dietro a tutte quelle azioni convulse, tutta quella passione – la sua insistenza ad averlo alle prove e a recitare sempre, sempre copioni scritti da lui.  
Shu si rende conto di essere sempre stato uno sciocco, allora, il vero pagliaccio tra i due.  
Arretra di un passo, sull’orlo della fuga.  
-Capisco…  
Non scappa però, Wataru lo capisce nel momento in cui apre la bocca.  
-Vorrei pensarci con calma, Wataru. Temo di essere troppo stanco.  
Il comico asserisce, perché sa già quanto sforzo Shu ha fatto per dire una cosa del genere, per riuscire a mostrarsi un poco vero a lui, proprio a lui.  
Riprendono entrambi a camminare verso casa, con un peso in meno. Ma Wataru non è certo tipo da fare più di tre passi in silenzio.  
-Mentre ci pensi, posso farti compagnia? Magari portandoti fuori a mangiare qualcos-  
-Hai intenzione di uccidermi, per caso?  
-Magari andando a vedere qualche mostra d’arte con te! O facendo altre prove di teatro.  
-Non come quella di oggi.  
-Magari anche come quella di oggi!  
Shu diventa rosso come rosso è il tramonto, si rifiuta di guardarlo in faccia.  
Accelera persino il passo, e Wataru non lo molla.  
-Sei proprio sfacciato, Wataru.  
-Questo è un sì?

_Questo, certo, non è un no._


	13. 13. Mirror (EiShu)

13\. **Prompt:** Mirror  
**Avvertimenti:** //  
**Note:** E niente, giusto per dire che il did - disturbo dissociativo della personalità - prevede uno "sdoppiamento" della personalità, ovvero il formarsi di personalità multiple definite. Il did è canonicamente il disturbo che ha Shu, quindi insomma ecco.  
BUONA LETTURA OIBHO' (L)

  
  
  
  
  
  


La sensazione che provava era quella di marciare lungo il corridoio della sua vergogna.  
Sentiva stringere a ogni passo le viscere in una sensazione nauseante, mentre una leggera patina di sudore copriva il palmo delle sue mani – una delle sue tante parti divise di ego lo stava implorando di non procedere più, ma anzi di voltarsi e scappare.  
Mademoiselle era al sicuro, ben lontana da quei luoghi, dove nessuno poteva raggiungerla, celato lo sguardo di lei di fronte a quello che stava per compiere.  
Li vedeva, loro, sparsi ogni tanto ad angoli ciechi o contro stipiti di porte lasciare incautamente aperte, sparpagliati senza senso e senza ordine. Qualcuno dei suoi compagni di scuola alzò persino il volto al suo passaggio, riconoscendo la sua figura tra mille altre.  
Era ben strano, d’altronde, vedere Shu Itsuki girare per la Yumenosaki, ancora più strano vederlo dirigersi verso la sala del consiglio studentesco.  
Shu sentiva i loro bisbigli, li sentiva sempre, ma aveva smesso di ascoltarli da diversi anni. Lui e il suo orgoglio, lui e la sua sicurezza, lui e la sua giustizia.  
Tutti motivi e principi per cui le voci che aveva dentro di sé urlavano in coro, senza lasciarlo un solo istante. Di quale delle sue personalità era il corpo che si muoveva, non lo avrebbe saputo dire nessuno davvero.  
Ogni cosa era contrasto e incoerenza, risultavano una faccia stravolta e gambe cedevoli, prossime al tracollo.  
Alla fine, però, quel corridoio fu molto più breve di quello che sembrava, e il corpo di tutti gli Shu si ritrovò di fronte a quella dannata porta.  
Non bussò: aprì la porta con uno scatto della maniglia, e trovò dentro quel solito qualcuno che, passato l’attimo di sorpresa, gli sorrise come sempre.  
-Ben tornato, Itsuki-kun.  
La porta quindi si chiuse alle sue spalle, quando ebbe varcato la soglia.

Un bacio alla base del collo, dove il petto glabro cominciava e si stendeva fino al pube contratto, gli diede come la sensazione di bruciore – la pelle scottava, sotto il tocco delle labbra di lui, delicato o pesante che fosse. Non riusciva a trattenersi dal fremere.  
Sembrava che quel giorno lo spigolo della grande scrivania del presidente fosse ancora più duro del solito, ma forse era solo colpa del fatto che Eichi gli fosse così tanto premuto addosso, quasi avesse paura di lasciarlo andare.  
Aveva la voce che sapeva di miele, troppo dolce, troppo troppo dolce.  
-Itsuki-kun…  
Venne in avanti con il bacino lentamente, entrando in lui in modo tale che sentisse ogni centimetro di carne che lo allargava e gli donava piacere. Adorava farlo in questo modo, senza la minima fretta.  
Lo toccava ovunque, con dita gentili e attente, e continuava a sussurrargli nell’orecchio complimenti.  
-Itsuki-kun, sei sempre così bello e morbido, nonostante-  
Si interruppe per un motivo che sapeva solo lui, tenera incertezza.  
I capelli biondi tirati indietro, in modo da poterlo vedere senza alcun impedimento, donavano uno sguardo coinvolto nella situazione, a tratti sincero.  
Era tutto così perfetto, che sembrava quasi falso – o almeno, Shu si aggrappava a questa convinzione, in modo tanto caparbio, per non dover fare i conti con la realtà che stava vivendo. Ansimò, sobbalzò appena quando lui gli entrò dentro fin nelle viscere, in un’intimità che non era mai stata toccata da nessun altro.  
-Hai la pelle così liscia e perfetta, profuma.  
Lo baciò sul mento, abbracciandolo. Eichi aveva ancora quasi tutti i vestiti addosso, perché Shu aveva cercato di toccarlo il meno possibile e non avrebbe mai permesso, razionalmente, che troppo del suo corpo entrasse in contatto con lui. Così incoerente, così stupido, che manco si accorgeva quanto ormai fosse esposto.  
Ma Eichi vide bene come le sue mani fosse ancorate alla scrivania, piuttosto che alle sue spalle. Lo morse appena, sulla guancia rossissima di piacere.  
-Itsuki-kun, reggiti a me. Posso sostenerti.  
Shu non gli rispose, continuò a guardare imperterrito il vuoto e a respirare piano.  
Allora, Eichi provò un altro approccio. Si allungò versa la sua bocca, con una voce piena di attenzioni e riguardo.  
-Itsuk-  
Shu lo scansò senza neanche un dubbio, voltando la testa. Eichi sorrise appena, nascondendo in un’espressione tranquilla tutto il proprio fastidio – e piuttosto delle sue labbra, gli baciò il viso, senza smettere di parlare.  
-Ah, non vuoi baciarmi? Sei diventato timido all’improvviso?  
Uscì da lui e forzò le sue gambe ad aprirsi, con le mani sulle cosce, in modo tale da avere più agio di manovra.  
Guardò in basso, il punto di connessione tra i loro corpi: sembrò quasi commosso nel constatare quell’unica verità innegabile. Ancora meglio della prima volta, quel corpo lo accoglieva caldo, e pronto.  
-Sono dentro di te con tutto, e non vuoi baciarmi. Sei ben strano, Itsuki-kun.  
Shu non rispose, rimase piuttosto a dondolare alle sue spinte sul tavolo con espressione assente, appena tirata. Allora, Eichi si allungò verso di lui di nuovo, sempre puntando alle sue labbra.  
Shu scansò quel tentativo una seconda volta, e colse l’occasione di apostrofarlo.  
-Smettila.  
A quel punto Eichi si fermò all’improvviso e arretrò abbastanza da uscire completamente dal corpo di lui, cosa che ovviamente catturò la sua attenzione.  
Sorrise come se nulla fosse.  
-Girati, voglio che tu ti stenda con la pancia sulla scrivania.  
Shu fu molto sorpreso di questa richiesta, perché Eichi aveva sempre detto che preferiva farlo in quel modo. Gli piaceva vederlo in viso mentre lo prendeva, e gli piaceva abbracciarlo mentre si scaldava e godeva per merito suo.  
Per convincerlo della bontà dei propri intenti, Eichi scaraventò a terra tutti i plichi di fogli, biro e matite e altri oggetti, dalla scrivania, per dimostrare ancora cosa fosse disposto a fare per lui, fino dove poteva arrivare.  
Chi tra tutti gli Shu dentro quel corpo si mosse e si stese con la pancia sul tavolo, non si seppe davvero.  
E la differenza si sentì subito: bastò un colpo di reni perché il corpo di Eichi gli arrivasse in profondità. Shu boccheggiò, mentre il presidente si stendeva su di lui e sibilava al suo orecchio.  
-Sai, Itsuki-kun. Io sono sempre così felice quando ti vedo comparire a quella porta. Penso per qualche secondo che tu e io possiamo confrontarci come persone civili, essere persino amici. O magari-  
Si fermò in tempo, proprio per evitare di dire qualcosa di sconveniente, o che Shu avrebbe usato come perfetta scusa per andare via in quel preciso istante. Eichi sapeva come muoversi ormai, e sapeva con chi aveva a che fare.  
Portò le mani alle sue spalle e scivolò sulla lunghezza delle sue braccia.  
-Magari altro, Itsuki-kun. Tu davvero, davvero mi piaci tanto.  
Un bacio all’orecchio rossissimo, mentre ancora Shu boccheggiava. Gli prese i polsi e lo obbligò a portarli in alto, fino ad aggrapparsi al lato opposto della scrivania.  
Eichi sapeva bene di star camminando su gusci d’uovo, con Shu. Era un tipo di relazione che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di intrecciare, era un tipo di persona con cui non avrebbe mai sperato davvero di avere rapporti. Eppure, eppure erano riusciti a trovare un punto di incontro che non fosse basato sull’intimidazione e sull’inganno, forse spinti per lo più dagli ormoni che da altro. Lo indisponeva soltanto l’assoluta testardaggine di lui a negare sempre tutto, chiuso in un mondo irraggiungibile, e pur con tutta la pazienza che gli doveva, per averlo spinto già una volta ben al di là di quello che avrebbe dovuto, c’era pure un limite a quello che lui poteva sopportare. Non gli avrebbe permesso di ricattarlo emotivamente per sempre, con la scusa del perdono.  
Una spinta più secca delle altre, che permise a Eichi di rubare persino un gemito alto.  
-Ma poi tu ti comporti in questo modo, sempre così austero e distante. Come se io e te non avessimo niente in comune. Come se, da qualche mese a questa parte, tu non venissi ogni settimana qui in questa stanza, e non facessi l’amore con me.  
Shu ebbe la forza di girare il viso e ghignare al suo indirizzo, sputando veleno.  
-Tenshouin, tu questi lo chiami amore? Non dire fesserie. Proprio tu, tra tutti, travisi un semplice atto carnale in qualcosa che non potrà mai essere.  
-Questo tuo lato mi indispone, Itsuki-kun.  
Lo baciò a tradimento sul collo, lo morse appena.  
Shu, per stizza, fece un gesto con la testa che lo portò a vedere un oggetto che prima non aveva visto, dando le spalle al lato della stanza dove c’era la porta.  
Uno specchio, grande abbastanza da riflettere tutto l’intreccio dei loro corpi.  
-Ma quello-  
-Ah, te ne sei accorto finalmente? L’ho messo lì apposta per te.  
Provò a ribellarsi, ma Eichi gli prese il viso e lo costrinse a guardarsi mentre continuava a spingersi dentro di lui, sempre più veloce. Era una maschera di piacere e di dolore.  
-Tenshouin-  
-Così che tu possa vedere l’espressione che fai, quando sono dentro di te. Io la vedo sempre, è davvero bellissima, ma immagino che a te non bastino le mie parole. E quindi, eccola. Guardati bene, Itsuki-kun. Guardati ora.  
Gli allargò le gambe e gli entrò dentro, sbattendo quasi contro il suo corpo.  
-Dimmi che cos’è quell’espressione.  
Era diventato tutto caldissimo, ovunque – quasi si ritrovarono a urlare assieme.  
-Bast-  
-No! Non ancora!  
Eichi continuò a prenderlo mentre si guardava, e guardava il proprio piacere farsi largo nella sua espressione. Era così palese e tangibile, stentava a riconoscersi.  
Quella era dunque la persona che amava Eichi Tenshouin.  
Shu abbassò la voce e abbassò lo sguardo, in modo da interrompere il contatto visivo nello specchio.  
-Basta…  
Immediatamente, Eichi si fermò. Così come non aveva avuto il minimo scrupolo a iniziare, in quel momento ebbe tutto il controllo necessario per fermarsi. Gli strinse con un braccio le spalle, con l’altra mano intrecciò le proprie dita alle sue, e lo baciò più volse sulla nuca e sulla schiena nuda, mentre seminava sulla sua pelle parole rassicuranti.  
-Itsuki-kun, sono qui io con te. Sono qui.  
Shu rimase immobile a godersi quelle attenzioni per qualche minuto, con il cuore impazzito.  
Dentro di lui, c’era un groviglio di mille voci che gridavano tutte assieme allo stesso tempo, che lo confondevano. Gli tremavano le gambe, e pur sforzandosi non riusciva a regolarizzare il proprio respiro.  
La pelle scottava ancora ogni volta che lui, Eichi Tenshouin, la toccava, e fu per quella sensazione reale che Shu si rese conto di essere ancora vivo. Le sue mille voci, i suoi mille ego, urlavano la medesima cosa, pur con toni e parole diverse, sintomo di un’unica volontà principale.  
Eichi s’era sempre limitato a chiamarlo – provandoci così tante volte da essere quasi commovente, talmente era disperato – ma era stato lui a rispondere, ogni singola volta. Continuare a negarlo sarebbe stata una vergogna troppo grossa, priva della dignità e dell’orgoglio che Shu tanto considerava.  
Uno di quegli Shu, quindi, prendendo alla sprovvista tutti gli altri, rispose alla stretta delle dita del presidente, che a quel punto capì di essere corrisposto. Cominciò a muoversi ancora, pianissimo.  
Neanche in quel momento, il ragazzo dai capelli rosa lo rifiutò.  
-Shu-kun…  
Riprese a gemere piano, guidato dal piacere che gli stava dando, fino all’orgasmo lento e intenso.  
-Eic-  
E per quanto rotto, per quanto spezzato e malmesso, quello fu un vero e nuovo inizio.


End file.
